The Hidden Me
by Blossoms of Lilly
Summary: When Lovina Vargas quits her job, she turns to what most people would think of as their first choice, her family. But when her strict mafia father sends her and her twin sister off to an international boarding school because of her actions, Lovina is thrown into depression. Can a certain bright eyed Spaniard help show Lovina her true self? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

"Vargas! My office. Now!" Lovina cringed at her boss' sudden bellow and icy look.

She was in the middle of cleaning up a now shattered glass cup that had fallen from her tray a few moments ago. _Damn, what I wouldn't give for a nice warm bath, _she mused to herself as she finished picking up the shards, throwing them away carefully.

She walked past her sister Feliciana on her way to the manager's office, watching as she was trying hard not to eat the pasta on the table in front of her. She also took note at how composed she was with her tray.

Lovina rolled her eyes, what else did she expect? Her twin was always the one to succeed at everything she failed at, even their own family tended to favor Feliciana more. Grandpa always wanted to know how his '_adorable little _Feli' was doing, and Papa would want Feli to cook dinner just to ensure their house wouldn't burn down. Their cats even, would go and greet her sister, making sure to use Lovina's bed as the litter box instead of the real thing.

But she was her sister and couldn't imagine life without her.

Lovina took a deep breath before banging on the thick wooden door, which separated her and that miserable excuse for a boss. Why was she in this situation again? Oh that's right…

_When I get my hands on that drunken bast-_

"Come in." she heard his muffled voice through the door. She swung it open revealing a fogged office that smelled like cigarettes and sweat.

_What the hell! Doesn't this man bathe?_ She never did get used to this kind of odor, no matter the countless times that she's been 'asked' into the room.

"Ya called?" Lovina spat, not wanting to breathe in the filthy stink that surrounded her. She was so fed up with working for such a slob.

She watched as her boss talked through the cigarette in his mouth, oh how she hated smoking. He was a big man, with an army build and short (slightly graying) brown hair. The shady eyes were what bothered her though; they weren't even considered a dark brown, that and he had a weird glint in them that she didn't like thinking about.

"Vargas…" he took the burning stud from his mouth and flicked it to the side, not caring where it landed. Lovina twitched when she heard his raspy cough. "How many times do you have to break things until the message gets through to you?"

"How about you send one to your grimy customers?" venom was thick in her voice as she continued, "I'm not some kind of hooker, I'm a waitress! Tell them to stop pinching my ass!" it was true; the only reason why she was breaking things was because of those drunken deadbeats, who thought that they could get some.

Feliciana on the other hand, wasn't dropping anything, due to the fact that the men knew quite well of Lovina's tendency to shove it where the sun don't shine.

Just thinking of them made her skin crawl in disgust. How could a person treat another with such disrespect?

"Why is that any of my concern?" he asked lazily while relighting another cigarette then shoving it into his mouth. "Customers are customers, they bring in the cash."

Lovina just stared at him blankly. _Of course his pretty little help doesn't matter; he only wants the money_.

She should have seen this coming, or better yet, her idiot father should have looked for a better job for them_._

_What can you expect from a big mafia geezer anyway? _She thought cruelly, patience thinning.

Lovina was getting furious at their whole charade. This meant that it was time for her to leave, and she had been waiting to say a certain something to this gasbag the moment the first guy groped her.

"Fine then you creepy bastard, you want a better waitress? I QUIT!" she grabbed her frilly pink headpiece and threw it at her former boss' not-so-smug face.

Storming out of the so-called office, she almost ran into her sister who was eavesdropping around the corner.

"Feliciana! You scared the crap out of me you damn wimp!" her sister had tears already in her eyes; she quickly snatched her into a bone crushing hug.

"Lovi~ No you can't lose your job! Go back in there and beg for it back!" Feliciana clung to her sister shaking her up and down. For how tiny she is Lovina was surprised that the little Italian could even pick her off the ground.

"Dammit let go of me Feli! And believe it or not I quit!" she pried Feli's arms from around her and jumped back a foot, just in case her sister had any other plans of entrapment. But she didn't, instead she just stood there with that dreamy spaced-out face that annoyed her so much.

"Ve~ why'd you do that?"

"Because those butt-crotches keep feeling me up and I've had it!" Lovina gestured to the short pink maid's dress she still had on. It consisted of knee high socks with little bows, a tight neckline and black high-heeled shoes.

"Who's a butt-crotch Lovi?" she heard a dainty trill call from behind her. Lovina face-palmed while turning around to see her Hungarian friend prancing towards them.

Elizaveta had already changed into her regular clothes to head home from her shift, but decided to see what the hustle and bustle was about between two Italian sisters. They were at the moment causing quite a seen.

She tucked a piece of long brown hair behind her flower headband and smiled at Lovina, who was like always, scowling with her arms folded.

"Why do you seem so cheery amazon woman?" Lovina growled;Elizaveta was at least a good three inches taller than her. _Just looking at how happy she is, is making me feel all barfy_.

"Charming as usual," Elizaveta pinched at Lovina's cheeks maybe a little too harshly, leaving red marks behind. Lovina slapped her hands away.

"Don't touch me! That's what got me into this god forsaken mess in the first place!" Lovina shouted to the Hungarian.

"Why what happened?" Elizaveta, now sensing how serious the two other girls were stopped joking.

"Lovi quit her job!" Feli cried and babbled nonsense while flailing her arms around, only proving their Italian genes by each second.

Elizaveta scoffed at Feliciana, hoping that what she had just heard was a joke. "Oh? And why would she do that Feli?"

"Sis said that butt people were touching her crot-!" Feli was abruptly silenced by Lovina's quick slap to the back of her head.

"Do you even bother to think about what you're going to say numbskull?" Lovina shot at Feli, who was now clutching a forming bump.

"Feliciana! Back to work!" Their boss just so happened to witness Feli's beat down while he was walking out of his office.

He returned his attention to the cigarette lying between his lips, throwing the pink headpiece to Lovina's feet in the process. He then walked away into the kitchen to rag on more people.

Lovina threw every obscenity she could think of to the man disappearing into the busy kitchen. She huffed to pick up the headpiece.

_Screw the warm bath; I need a basket full of juicy red tomatoes and a bowl of pasta._ Just thinking about her tomatoes was cheering her up just a smidge.

When she got back up, she was thrown off guard by Elizaveta, who looked as if she had lost her frying pan.

"Lizzie~, what's wrong?" Feliciana chirped, wandering back from cleaning a nearby table. "You look scared." She waved her free hand that wasn't clutching the tray, in front of Liz's face. "Ve~"

Lovina watched Liz snap out of her day dream, but was stopped again by a sudden chill going down her back, realization stricking her hard.

"What is-" Liz started to say but was interrupted by Lovina.

"_Papa _going to do?"

This time it was Feli who was picking up broken glass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, so I forgot to add this in the last chapter; I'm very new to this whole fanfiction thing. *Gasps* I know, my best friend ripped me a good one for not knowing about this site :). But anyways since I'm a newbie with writing and all that, I would greatly appreciate reviews and advice! I take criticism well, unless someone is yelling at me, which I don't think happens very often on here. But getting to the point, I don't really know if there are certain rules on what, or what not to do, while writing. So feel free to send me a message or review. Now that you've endured the pain of listening to me ramble, enjoy the next chapter! **

***~O~***

After helping Feli clean up, Lovina and her sister decided to head home for the night. They were both scared to even think of what their Papa would do when he found out about Lovina quitting her job, so they took their time changing. After, they made sure that every nook and cranny was locked before leaving.

They both knew that their mafia father Vincenzo Vargas, also known as the conqueror, would have a fit. The man prides himself on other people's praise towards him; making sure that he's on top is his specialty. And being the boss of the toughest mafia gang in Italy; the stakes are pretty high to stay wealthy and educated.

So a rival gang hearing about one of his daughters losing her job, could spark some heat between competitors. This would eventually leave Lovina on thin ice. Even though her and Feli are seen as two parts that make up a whole by others, their father thinks otherwise.

Feliciana gets praised over anything she does, and is hurrahed by their father on the sidelines. While Lovina takes the blame for everything bad, and is stuck to bathe in guilt.

Lovina doesn't know why she is disliked by her father, but she remembers a story that her grandpa used to tell her and Feli when they were tiny kids.

He used to tell the two bambinos of their beautiful Mamma, and how she was so loving and warm hearted. This would make Lovina worry because their Papa was cruel even when they were infants. But grandpa would reassure the two, saying that their dad was a fun and happy man when he was with their Mamma. Lovina and her sister always loved to hear about their mother because they themselves have never met her.

Arabella Vargas was their mother's name, and she supposedly looked exactly like Lovina. They had the same dark brown hair with a little curl that poked out the right side of their head. Lovina also had the same light amber eyes and body shape of her Mamma. Feliciana on the other hand, has light chestnut brown hair, with the same curl but on the opposite side. She has chocolate brown eyes with a tiny pixie frame, instead of a sturdy slim one. They were twins, but looked nothing alike.

Their mother died a couple months after giving birth to Lovina and Feliciana, and ever since then, their Papa was a changed man. Or so they were told.

He joined the mafia, and learned to avoid his eldest twin daughter due to the likeness she shared with his beloved wife. Lovina learned to not care for her father anymore, getting the hint early on that he felt the same way towards her.

A couple months ago, Vincenzo rambled about how he had spent weeks looking for their jobs, making sure it was a place that didn't know of their family backgrounds. When in reality, he had just sent a messenger who spent not even two days to look for their ratty-ass 'job'.

_Yeah thanks ya old crab, now I have to go and look for a new one myself. _Lovina huffed; she was now carrying all of her belongings in a box up an incredibly steep hill, which would cause anyone to break their back. Feliciana offered to help, but Lovina didn't want her clumsy other half to accidentally send her stuff rolling down the ninety degree slope.

"Ve~, you sure Lovi?" Feli asked bobbing next to the struggling brunette, showing off one of her toothy grins. Lovina didn't understand how such a little person could stay happy all the damn time, it was driving her crazy.

She stopped walking and set the box on the pavement, resting it against a light post so its contents didn't spill.

"Hey Feli..." she mumbled, her voice barely audible. Feliciana didn't notice her sister stop so she was already a good ten feet away. She skipped back and looked up to Lovina expectantly.

"Yeah?" Feli asked gently, knowing that her sister was feeling depressed again.

Lovina would always go to the dark side of things whenever something bad happened. She would either lock herself in her room, or walk out of the house and come back late at night to go to bed. Feliciana would patiently sit in the lounge of their house, taking a nap or playing with her cats as she waited for her twin to come sulking home.

"Why does everyone hate me? Why do people _like _ruining my life?" Lovina was now whispering, fighting back tears that would surely come crashing down once she reached her room. That's where she would just let it all out and cry herself to sleep, wondering why everyone distanced themselves from her.

"Well I don't hate you Lovina," Feli grasped Lovina's twitching hand and put it up to her to her cheek. "How could I hate my own sister? I mean, sure we fight all the time, but we love each other deep down!" Feli began swinging their hands together back and forth.

"Liz doesn't hate you either you know," she continued swinging, "she just fights for fun. Kind of like she does with that weird albino guy, except with less blood..." Lovina looked into her sister's eyes and saw that she was actually making an effort to try and calm her down.

"For your other question; I don't know. But what I do know is that everything happens for a reason." Feli giggled a little before letting Lovina's hands drop back down.

She watched as Feli walked over to her box o' trash and picked it up with ease.

"I might look small, but I'm stronger than you think sorella," Feli shot another goofy grin before yelling, "Now let's go make some pasta~!" and Feliciana was back to her normal, wistful self within two seconds.

Feli had her stupid moments, Lovina had to admit. But those stupid moments were the ones that helped her get through the day.

***~O~***

That's what she thought at least, before they were standing in front of their father's office doors. _Damn, I thought I could get away, but that klutz only trapped me in. _

So here they were, just outside of her Papa's office; the exact place that she's been avoiding for the past couple of weeks.

Lovina was so nervous even her odd curl that tended to stick out was twitching. She started fidgeting with the gold locket that rested on a dainty chain around her neck.

It was an elegant golden heart with a carved rose in the middle, the locket itself was about as big as a quarter, but what was held inside of it, was the most precious part. When you opened the fragile necklace, a picture of her mother at the same age as Lovina appeared. She was the most beautiful Italian woman Lovina has ever seen. Even in the picture at the age of seventeen, her Mamma could have easily passed as a twenty year old.

_There's no way in hell that I could ever look like her. _She thought sadly, wishing desperately that her mother would swoop down to save her.

_But instead I'm gifted with a tight-ass Papa and an airhead sorella. _She mentally face palmed, staring at Feli who was humming some stupid song with her eyes half shut. _How can that damn kid even see where she's going?_

"Forget it, I'll just go find another job and tell the idiota later," Lovina tried to un-cling herself from Feli's arm, but failed miserably. _Why does she choose now out of all the other times to be brave? _

"Lovi~, you have to meet your failures head on!" Feli trilled in a sing song voice, "Besides Papa isn't all _that _scary." Lovina snorted while taking another attempt at freeing herself.

"Oh for the love of tomatoes! Did you hit your head on a rock or something? Papa is a wrinkly old-" she suddenly heard a low cough from behind her.

"Boungiorno Feliciana. Lovina you were in the middle of saying something, no?" Lovina went rigid.

_Figlio di una mignotta!_ _He scared the crapola out of me!_

Feliciana gave their Papa a hug, squeezed Lovina's hand as she passed and then sped-walked away.

And _the wimp retreats…_

"Boungiorno, Papa." Lovina mumbled, not even trying to hide her true feelings of annoyance in her voice.

Lovina's father was a very tall man, so she was staring at his chest when she turned around. He was very handsome for a crack-box; he had ear length black hair that was disheveled. Probably because he was drinking all last night and just woke up. The smell of expensive wine was evident on his breath. He too had a weird curl coming out of his head but it was more of an edgy one, compared to the smooth one that she and Feli had.

"Do you have business with me?" his thick Italian accent was deep and rough. She couldn't believe this man used to be outgoing, or was married to her fragile looking Mamma.

"Si…about that," she shifted her weight uncomfortably. "It's about the job at the restaurant down in town."

Vincenzo sighed, rubbing his forehead and walked past her, opening the doors to his office. Lovina followed in suit, reaching for the nearest chair to sit in.

"Go on…" her father already knowing what was about to come, sat lazily in his huge red leather chair behind his desk. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old weathered hand watch, and started to open and close it repeatedly. His light green eyes seemed sad and never met with hers completely.

"I sort of quit." Lovina was dancing around the subject. _Stupid idiota! Get it together! You're better than he is! _

_She _was mentally scolding herself…_maybe I've finally cracked_.

"Sort of quit?" Vincenzo didn't take his attention away from the hand watch, "How do you sort of quit at something?" Lovina went to answer but was silenced by her father talking.

"Never mind that, I heard the story from your boss when I was out in the market doing some business." He took a deep breath before saying, "so as a punishment…"

Lovina knew this situation all too well; _he'll probably take my cell phone away again, or stop buying me tomatoes... _

"…so the car will pick you up on Saturday to leave for your plane." Her Papa was finished with his rant.

_Wait a minute, holy hell! Did he just say plane?_

"Papa, sorry but why am I getting on a plane?"

"Oh mio Dio! Don't you listen Lovina Roma?" using her middle name she knew she missed something of importance.

Vincenzo sighed returning his hand watch back to the drawer. "You and your sister are going to an international boarding school in Canada."

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be lovely 3**

**Translations:**

**Sorella- sister**

**Bambinos- tiny kids or babies**

**Figlio di una mignotta!- son of a whore! **

**Oh mio Dio- Oh my god**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you my reviewers :) here ya go:**

'_Where am I?'_

Lovina was walking through a huge field with rows of bushes filled with the biggest, reddest tomatoes she had ever laid her eyes on. She marveled at all of the luscious red fruits just waiting to be eaten.

The summer sun was beating down on her head, which was covered by a pale blue woven summer hat. She was currently wearing a beautiful yellow sundress that complemented her olive skin perfectly. She breathed in the fresh aroma of grass and the little hints of the marigolds that were spread throughout the field.

But something didn't feel quite right.

She felt like eyes were watching her, so she turned around to see who it was. But instead, found another row of the bright red orbs. Her paranoia was slowly starting to kick in when she suddenly heard laughter from nearby.

She looked through the bushes that were to her right; red desires taunted her with their glossy shine. Making her way through the bush, she poked her head through so she could see who was laughing.

She again failed to see anyone. Realizing that her lower half was sticking out the opposite end of the bush, she tried to move. But of course, she was stuck. Opening her mouth to swear, she noticed that no noise came out when she tried to talk. Finally realizing that she was in a dream, she slumped down.

'_I knew this was too good to be fucking true!'_

When Lovina heard cheery voices nearing her head's side of the bush, she freaked and tried to hide her herself the best way she could behind a group of big tomatoes. 'But d_amn do these things look good.'_ She was mesmerized at how red they were.

A man and woman appeared in front of Lovina a couple seconds later; their backs were facing her. She could tell that they were both maybe a couple of years older than she was.

The man was wearing khaki shorts with a red tank top and sandals. His perfectly tanned skin and toned muscles were glowing in the heat of the day. Lovina had to admit; he was pretty freakin hot. His wavy chocolate brown hair made perfect little swoops as he rubbed the back of his neck. Was he looking a little nervous or was it just Lovina?

'_Speaking of nervous_,' she looked to the girl next to him; he was probably a good foot taller than her. She too was wearing a blue sun hat and yellow dress. The girl started awkwardly fidgeting with her hands and said something that Lovina couldn't make out.

The girl then turned her head towards the man to reveal her blushing face. And holy fuck did she look exactly like-

-"Sorella~!"

Lovina was thrown from her bed and onto the cold hard-woods bellow her. Still covered in her red bed sheets, she swore while fighting to de-tangle herself. Lovina was definitely not a morning person; everyone knew this, even her clueless sister. Who at the moment, was wriggling on Lovina's bed and singing "good morning~".

"You are DEAD once I get the fuck out of here!" Lovina was still struggling on the ground. "And what the hell is so good about this morning pasta brain?"

Italian gibberish poured out of her sister's mouth as she jumped down and twirled over to the closet across from Lovina's now empty bed. All Lovina got out of it was: _'Ve, school! Ve, ve, ve, packing, ve.'_

Feliciana opened her sister's closet, and the moment she did; an avalanche of clutter came pouring onto her. She was buried completely by Lovina's laundry and god knows what else.

At the same time, Lovina had pounced up; successfully freeing herself. She swung her head back and forth, looking for the little brat.

"HAHA you're finish-"_where the hell did she go? And why is all of my shit everywhere?_

"Feli?"

***~O~***

After a lot of cussing from Lovina and crying from Feliciana; Lovina was finally finished with packing most of her bags. She stared at her Feli who was sitting on the ground, trying hard to pout but failing because Lovina had smacked her head once again. A little while later, Feliciana got up to go pack her things.

Now Lovina was left alone on her bed staring at the ceiling fan; it was doing a poor job at cooling her down, so she got up and paced her room. She liked the heat, but Italy in the summertime was enough to make her melt. She suddenly remembered that being in Canada meant that there would be snow, she shook her head and pulled out a check list.

All that was left was her duffel bag which would carry her laptop, her diary, iPod, tomato plushy and sketchpad. The perfect distractions for her long plane ride. Her Papa ended up finding a direct flight to Toronto, Canada.

She never would admit it, but she absolutely loved to draw. Even though Feliciana was a million times better than her, she didn't care. It was her way of escaping from herself when she was depressed.

She would leave their house and walk down to a little flower meadow that she found when she was younger, concealed in the woods. You had to walk through some hanging moss in order to reach it; she guessed that was why she saw no one else there. It was her special fortress that nobody else knew about.

"Signorina Vargas," bringing her back to reality, a small old graying man appeared in the doorway of her room. He knocked before entering, "The car is out front." His accent was that of an old weathered Italian man.

"Dammit Paolo, for the last time; my name is Lo-vi-na, not any of that Miss Vargas cacca." She hated it when the maids and her butler Paolo called her _Miss Vargas_. It just didn't seem right; she wasn't the kind of person who liked social statuses. Especially if it made a nice person like Paolo get stepped upon.

"Language Signorina," Paolo shot her a disapproving look before reaching for her bags, but stopped when he saw her face.

"Why the long face eh? You are going to leave the place you complain about all the time."

Lovina looked up to Paolo who had a saddened face as well. He was like a father figure rather than a damn butler; he was the one who raised her after all. No thanks to her _actual_ Papa or Nonno.

"Well it's not like I'm going to miss you or anything anyways," Lovina retorted. The old man lightly chuckled before pulling her in for a warm bear hug, used to her sour comebacks.

"So grown up," he lightly patted the top of her head. "It feels just like yesterday you couldn't even walk without having to hold my hand." Lovina went to say something but was interrupted.

"No more of this sad stuff," he pulled back and stuck his pointer figure in her face with a serious look. "You are leaving here; so start new, make friends! And don't let anyone compare you to your sorella, you are your own person." he hugged her once more before letting her go to grab the suitcases.

"Paolo?" he was about to exit her room with the bags when Lovina called to him. He turned to look at her; she was fidgeting with her hands. He knew that it was her nervous tick so he waited patiently.

"Thank you." Paolo's eyes softened as he looked at his little girl.

"No thank _you_. Lovina." He disappeared with her bags down the long corridor.

***~O~***

The goodbyes were short and awkward between Lovina and her Papa. Nonno came to see the twins off but only hugged Feli. Patting Lovina on the head; it was a step up for him actually, but she didn't care. She just couldn't wait to leave Milan and start her new life. Just thinking about it made her hopes a little higher than usual.

"Protect your sorella, you hear?" Papa was talking with Lovina while Nonno and Feli were babbling off to the side.

"Si." Arms folded, Lovina didn't feel like being scolded without doing anything wrong.

"Remember, this is for the rest of your high school career, no more mess ups like at your last high school." She already knew that, it was her job to try and make a new life.

"Si, I _know_." She rolled her eyes, 'J_ust think about tomatoes…'_

"Uh…well…"she looked up to see that Vincenzo was stuttering. He looked her in the eyes and she saw all of his confidence fall at that moment. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Okay. I won't. Now please leave." _'Is it that hard to talk to me?'_ She picked up her bags and headed to the officer who was in charge of accepting tickets.

Waving goodbye to their Papa and Nonno, Feliciana came running to where Lovina had been waiting for ten minutes. Clearly annoyed, Lovina handed their tickets to the officer and borded the plane, her sister following close behind flailing and humming.

Finding her seat (more like couch), Lovina collapsed onto the comfortable first class chair. Not wanting to listen to Feliciana ramble on and on about the different kinds of pastas in song, she slammed her headphones onto her ears. She loved her sister, but Lovina was getting worried that she had developed a pasta fetish.

Listening to some Andrea Bocelli did the trick just fine as she stared out the window. She busied herself by counting the pigeons on the pavement and watched them waddle around while she waited for the plane to take off.

When it finally did, Lovina was no longer in a, let's say, "happy" mood.

She was clinging onto Feli's arm like it was a fucking life preserver as it reached the highest altitude. Feliciana was waving her arms around like she was on a roller coaster, and the passengers behind them were ordering extra Champaign for their 'peaceful flight' they were promised.

When the turbulence was just about done, Feli pried Lovina's hands from her arm and took something out of her carry-on bag.

"What the fuck is that?" Lovina pointed to the Disney coloring book that Feli was holding; crayons and all.

"Ve~, its-a coloring book!" her smile reminded Lovina of a new born passing gas.

"Duh, I know _what_ it is idiota! But why do you have it?"

"Just in case I get bored!" Feli beamed opening the first page and started to color Ariel's hair purple.

Lovina knew what she had to do; she snatched the book from Feli's hands, and sent it rocketing across the cabin hitting someone in the head.

"NO~! I wasn't finished coloring Ariel~…" Feliciana whimpered in her seat.

"First of all, you are not some boogery five year old anymore; seventeen year olds don't color in coloring books," she was slightly entertained by scolding her sister. "And for fuck's sake Feli! Ariel's hair is RED!"

She and Lovina turned their attention to a sudden bunch of yells and complaints from across the cabin.

"Ouch! Oh poo!~ My hair is ruined!" someone yelped.

"Shut up you bloody frog! I'm trying to listen to Shakespeare on disc!"

"Francis I didn't know you liked princesses, aru."

"Kesesese Francis _is _a princess, unlike the awesome me!"

"Bruder sit down; before I come over there und make you!"

"Becoming one will make things better, da?"

Lovina didn't know if she would be able to stay sane on this plane for several more hours.

"They seem nice! Ve~" Lovina turned to see her sister pulling out another coloring book.

"Good thing I brought extras! Here Lovi, I got one for you too!"

Yup. Her peaceful flight was shattered.

_Thank god I'll be surrounded by, mature people at this new academy…_

**Keep telling yourself that Lovina :3**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I shall update as soon as I can with my busy schedule! Ciao~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour my little Hetalia lovelies! Thanks for all of the reviews you guys are almost as awesome as Prussia! *Romano pops out of nowhere and punches my arm* 'shut the fuck up and let them read you damn writing bastard! You've been outside too long, I couldn't find the tomatoes!'. *rubs arm* 'you didn't have to get violent!' **

***~O~***

Lovina had decided to give up with Feliciana and her coloring book; she was lucky that her sister was now occupied and not bothering her. Lovina was just going to sleep the rest of the way to Canada. She was about to make her way back to her seat when an overpowering smell of cheese and wine hit her in the face. She suddenly felt someone tap on her shoulder lightly.

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle. This is yours, no?" she turned around to find a boy around the same age as her. He had shoulder length wavy blonde hair, and was dressed as if he had just come out of the latest European fashion show. His bright blue eyes looked too excited to be talking to a person like her, and the stubble on his chin was driving her insane. Without a doubt, she had run into a flamboyant Frenchie and was terrified by the look on his face. She had heard stories of the French, and would rather not deal with them on the road to her new life; she was trying to make it _better _not worse.

"It is alright mon cheri! No need to be shy~!" he stepped closer to her, making the space between them lessen. Lovina shoved the Frenchman away from her.

'_So the stories were true; they do try to come on to you the first time you meet! At least one of Nonno's stories was helpful.'_

"Get the fuck away wine breath! And no it's not _mine_; it is my idiota sorella's!" He was thrown off guard by her sudden push and outburst. But his smile returned as he looked past Lovina and to her sister, who was now coloring Belle from 'Beauty and the Beast'. Lovina was tired and just wanted to sleep, not get harassed by a horny snail eater.

"Ohononon~, you two are sisters?" Feliciana had just realized what was going on beside her, and looked up to Lovina's back. She poked her sister's side with half closed eyes.

"Ve~, who are you talking to Lovi?" the French bastard looked to Lovina expectantly. She snorted, '_what? This mop head wants me to introduce him?' _She rolled her eyes, swatting her hand towards the boy in front of her.

"No one important; he just came to return your damn book." Lovina grabbed the Disney book from him, tossing it to her sister who squealed something in Italian. She then threw him the stink eye, crossing her arms. She didn't like the way he was looking at her Feli, especially since he was giving off the creeper-vibe.

"Ohhh~, feisty." The boy continued to stand there and stare with a clueless expression. Obviously he didn't understand when someone wanted to be left alone. She was about kick him in the shin, but noticed that someone had already done the job for her.

Doubling over from the blow to the back of his knee, the flamboyant boy fell to the ground. Lovina couldn't help herself from laughing her ass off as he laid there trying to get up, swearing in French. She pried her eyes from the struggling man-child to see who had helped her.

"I'm terribly sorry miss," a slim British teenager appeared rubbing the back of his neck. He had disheveled blonde hair about to his ears, and forest green eyes that were filled with annoyance. Above those were the largest eyebrows that she had ever seen. She was surprised that they didn't pull his forehead down past his eyes, or had won a Guinness record. He was currently wearing a British flagged shirt and tight skinny jeans. "This bloody git has no manners and tends to _**aggravate**__," _he stepped on the boy's foot as he stood up, "anyone who has a pulse."

"Ow! You ungrateful slime~! How many times am I going to get beaten up today?" He reached for the other blonde's neck in an attempt to choke him, but decided not to and walked away with an overdramatic huff. The British boy scoffed and yelled something along the lines of _'that's right you bloody frog! Go jump off the plane!' _Lovina was trying to suppress her laughs again as she looked to the British man's eyebrows.

The bushy eyed boy turned and extended a hand in her direction. "Sorry again, my name is Arthur Kirkland. The thing that was on the floor a moment ago is called Francis Bonnefoy." She stretched her arm and grasped his hand; they were incredibly soft and dainty; almost like a woman's.

"Lovina Vargas. And its fine, I was going to kick him anyways." Arthur just chuckled and shook his head. She realized that if it wasn't for his eyebrows, and tendency to attack people, he could be kinda cute. But she brushed that thought aside; no one would want her anyway if she tried to date. Plus she couldn't possibly picture herself with such a man who looked like he had a stick up his ass.

"Kicking him won't stop the twit's pursuits; unfortunately it makes him more interested." He turned and shot a disgusted face to the boy who in turn flipped his hair and stuck his tongue out. The Francis boy had just settled down next to a creepy man who was polishing a pick axe. _What the hell!? Isn't that considered a weapon?_

Arthur caught Lovina's look as she stared at the boy with the long scarf and mining weapon, he smirked.

"Oh that large gray haired fellow over there?" he motioned to the pick axe owner. "That is Ivan Braginski, I advise you steer clear."

"Isn't it illegal to carry that?"

"Yes indeed it is; but don't tell him that." Arthur shuddered and turned to Lovina. "Anyways I assume you're on your way to the academy?" Lovina looked surprised at how the Brit figured it out.

"Y-yes...how the hell did you know?" She was sure she hadn't told anyone about her transfer. It's not like she had any friends to tell, that is. At school she would just hang out with Feli, she didn't need anyone else's company.

"Well I am the student body president; I am in charge of the transfer papers and such. I remember coming across you and your sister a couple of day ago, you were cutting it close with the deadline." He glowed triumphantly when he said _president, _she almost barfed_._

_'Ugh his kind of personality makes me want to slam my head in'. _She hated people who thought they could boss others around; one of the reasons why she was always in the principal's office.

Feliciana was now craned under Lovina's arm and peeking around her side to watch Arthur ramble on about his _'duties of being president' _and all that bullshit. Finally, Lovina interrupted Arthur to ask a question that had been bugging her for a little bit.

"Since you're going to the same school we are, and you seem to know all of _them_," she pointed to the other side of the first class cabin, "does that mean they're going to the same academy?" For a first, Lovina was hoping that what she was thinking was wrong.

"Of course, everyone on that side of the plane are students." She felt a sudden coldness run through her as she took the sight of her classmates in. "You and your sister are sitting here because your papers were late."

She looked to his side of the cabin and took a peek.

There was the Asian section; they were all sitting around and talking. Except for the one with the bowl cut, he was listening to music and playing on a PSP. Oh how Lovina wished she was him right now, either that or sleeping. She didn't mind them; they were nice and quiet. She took a mental note of the one that kept groping people though.

Then there was a group of blondes, one had spiky hair and was snoring loudly. He was oblivious to the smaller woman who sat right next to him; she seemed to have a green aura surrounding her as she stared daggers at his head. A taller blonde was sitting next to her with a serious looking face and piercing blue eyes. He was listening to a petite flailing boy with big brown eyes who was clutching puffy white dog perched on his lap. At the end of the couch, there was another small boy with grey hair; he was feeding some sort of penguin with a rainbow beak.

'_What the hell? Was I the only one who walked through a metal detector or was searched for animals?'_

She came across three boys who all looked like they were about to pee themselves because the damn pick axe bastard started to talk. Sitting next to the one with the shoulder length brown hair, was a crazed looking girl who was staring at Ivan. Behind them were two people; one was a prissy looking aristocrat and the other was frantically trying to get her attention.

"Oh fuck, don't tell me…" she just knew her day was going to get worse.

"Feli! Does that frying pan bastard go to our school too?" It took a while for Feli to process the question, but when she finally answered, it wasn't what Lovina wanted to hear.

"Si~! Isn't that exciting Lovi?"

"Oh yes, _very _exciting Feli," she retorte. "I think she wants you to go see her though." Feli jumped up from around Lovina and skipped over to the excited Hungarian, who flew up and pulled her into a hug.

Lovina took in each group once more and came to a conclusion; she was screwed. So much for her new _mature _school; every damn person she looked at seemed to have some sort of problem. She even noticed a boy who was wearing chick's clothes, _'for fucks sake_!'

She wanted desperately to go and take a nap. Hoping that when she woke up, her whole experience would just turn out to be a disturbing dream. She said goodbye to Arthur and made her way back to the window seat. Putting on her headphones once again; she drowned herself in relaxing music. Trying to calm her mood, she eventually fell asleep.

***~O~***

**Oki doki, the plot is coming up I promise! *Romano returns* 'It damn well better be woman!'. 'Romano? I thought I sent you back to Spain!'. 'Yeah well guess what? I'm fucking back, that tomato bastard kept telling me what to do! And that box you shoved me in wasn't the comfiest thing even if there were fucking holes in it!' **

**Oh wellll :3 thanks for the reviews again! I'm going to start writing another story so I will update the next chance i get! Adios mah peeps~**


	5. Chapter 5 pt 1

**Okay, so I have gender-bended only two other characters: Norway and Canada. I just had a feeling that they needed to be girls for some reason :) moving on…Thank you my precious reviewers! Don't worry about not seeing our dear Antonio yet! For I have planned it this way~! You'll be reading this next chapter in his point of view~ :3**

***~O~***

**Antonio's POV:**

Anotonio Fernandez Carriedo watched from afar as one of his best friends Francis Bonnefoy, got a beat down by an ill-tempered Brit. He assumed the eyebrow freak must always be constipated or something; because he kept giving the trio crap about everything they did.

Antonio and his two other friends were given the name, 'The Bad Touch Trio'. None of them knew why, but hey, it was catchy so they kept it. He was just surprised that the slim boy didn't follow them into the bathroom to make sure they were doing their 'business' right.

He sighed and turned to his other best friend, Gilbert Beilschmidt; a cocky albino German.

Gilbert was concentrating at the moment; something he rarely did, so Antonio became curious. The Spaniard watched carefully as the white-haired boy strategically placed pencils into his brother's blonde hair while he slept. The pencils stuck out in all directions but stayed in place because of the super gel he used.

"Oh zhe awesome me has done it again~," Gilbert scoffed at his masterpiece. "Hey Toni, get zhe camera!" Gilbert pointed to his messenger bag on the ground. Antonio laughed at his childish amigo as he scooped up the bag. When he opened it though, a little yellow bird flew into his face.

"Oh! Hola Gilbird, why are you in here?" Anotonio extended his pointer finger so the tiny thing could climb on. The cute bird shot what seemed to be an annoyed face at Gilbert, "_chirp, chirp, chirp!"_

"Don't be so stingy Gilbird! I waz only protecting you!" Gilbert seemed to understand what the yellow ball of fur was saying. Antonio was used to his loco friends that stuff like that didn't faze him much anymore. He handed his friend the camera and sat back, readying himself for the show that was about to unravel next to him.

Just as Gilbert was about to take the picture of his sleeping artwork, a big hand reached over the chair with lightning speed and crushed the camera in its fist. Gilbert in return screeched and jumped farther into his chair.

"Bruder…" Gilbert's younger brother Ludwig grabbed the pencils out of his hair as he twitched in fury. "I do not think zhis is vwhere you put writing utensils." He chucked the pencils at Gilbert yelling obscene and rude words in German before returning to his cat nap.

"Holy balls!" Gilbert shouted into his hands, staring at the leftovers of his new camera. "How unawesome of you! I just got zhis thing!" he threw the scraps behind his chair. Annoyed, the albino huffed and turned to look out of the window, not wanting to confront a laughing Antonio.

"Ohhh dios mío Gilbert~, you deserved that one!" Antonio laughed once more, before getting up to hunt down the bathroom and then ask for a drink.

Slightly bothered at how he had to walk across the cabin, and then to the back just to get to the bathroom; he didn't notice when he accidently bumped into something small but sturdy. Getting thrown back a bit, he rubbed his chest and searched for the culprit.

"Oi! Watch where you're going bastard! I almost fell over!" Antonio looked up and met the tip of an awkward curl bouncing in front of his face. His eyes traveled down the odd curl and found that it was attached to a short girl with dark walnut-brown hair. Only tall enough to reach the top of his chest, the girl stood swearing and rubbing her shoulder.

His breath hitched as he noticed how her hair complimented her beautiful amber eyes and the slight blush that painted her cheeks. Slowly processing what had just happened, and the glare that he was getting, Antonio jumped back and apologized.

"Lo siento chica! I didn't see you there."

'_Why am I getting so flustered?' _Antonio wondered, scratching the back of his neck. But he shook it off quickly as he noticed the girl had already started to stomp off past him.

"Yeah? Well then get the hell outta my way." She seethed while stalking towards the bathrooms behind him. Taking note at the nice body she had from behind, he smiled.

'_Boy, she's got a mouth on her. But she's sooo hot~' _

Antonio turned and started to jog towards her. Hey, he was going to the baño after all, and he definitely was not going to let this one slip away.

"Hola, may I ask your name?" Antonio slid in front of the hunched over girl and shot one of his signature 'sexy smiles' that always won out.

"None of your damn business." She spat, avoiding his gaze.

"Hey~, no harm; i just want to know if your arm is bueno," Antonio pointed to the shoulder she was clutching.

The brunette groaned and then pointed to the door he was leaning on. "Do you mind moving your fat ass so I can use the bathroom?" Antonio was not used to having women swear at him, that and ignore his 'sexy smile'. Slightly taken aback, Antonio nodded and shifted across to the wall opposite of the ladies room.

Opening the door, the girl looked back, "If you're here when I come out, I will personally kick that Spanish smirk off your face." And with that, she slammed the door.

He had heard of women playing hard to get or even acting tough to impress a guy, but this girl was running in a totally different category. He had his work cut out with this one.

**Okayyyy so I decided to do this short chapter in Antonio's point of view in order to get a feel of both characters. Next chapter will be longer I promise!**


	6. Chapter 5 pt 2

**Alrighty mis amigos! Back to Lovina's point of view! Thanks for the reviews you guys are so funny! If you guys have any interesting pairings besides Spamano, GerIta, DenNor or Prucan, review them and the first five that aren't the same, I will incorporate into Lovina's new adventure of surviving Gakuen! **

***~O~***

'_What the hell was that?' _Lovina thought to herself as she washed her hands in the airplane's bathroom. She had just woken up to having to pee like a mo-fo, and was sidetracked by a stupid tan Spaniard that followed her on her desperate mission.

Sure he was good looking, Lovina knew that. But she also knew that he only followed her in order to see if she was injured or not. And in doing that, she figured that he didn't want her complaining to anyone.

She dried her hands with the paper towels from the dispenser and made her way to the door. Opening it cautiously, she peeked out to see if the guy was still lingering outside of the bathroom. After finding that the idiota had taken her advice, she lazily made her way back to her seat.

Seeing that Feliciana had fallen into a deep nap, Lovina cozied herself next to her sister under the soft blanket and took out her sketchpad. She flipped to the next open sheet and started to sketch aimlessly, listening to her music that soothed her imagination.

After a while of drawing for an hour or two, she found that she was starting to feel paranoid. She would look around every once and a while to make sure, but no one was looking at her.

She decided to shake it off, but when she did, two emerald green eyes popped into her mind. Horrified that she was thinking of that Spanish bastard, she smacked herself.

'_Wait a damn minute…maybe that's why I feel like I'm being watched!' _Lovina craned her neck over her seat and searched for the green eyed devil. Not seeing him on her side of the cabin, she switched gears and looked to the side where all of her classmates were.

'_Please don't be a student….please don't be a fucking student…' _

Her hopes were crushed and thrown off the plane when she made eye contact with those same deep green eyes that she had been thinking of before. Her own eyes widened and a blush rushed to her cheeks as she was thrown off guard.

He was sitting and waving to her, smiling with that stupid grin she wanted so desperately to smack off. Lovina pouted and flipped him off, turning her head harshly to look out the airplane window.

'_There goes my new life….it's filled with ass-hats and weirdoes…'_

The sky was a nice shade of baby blue as she saw a speck of land down under the wing. It was probably around noon time in Canada, she remembered how they had to leave at five in the morning in order to catch their plane.

Damn time differences, they had already been on this hell-plane for eight hours already.

'This is your pilot speaking; we will be arriving at the Canadian border in under a half an hour_.' _

"Make sure you check under your seats, and remember your carry-ons!" an overly happy flight attendant trilled as she went by to wake people up. Feliciana groaned and stretched as she woke up from the chaos around her.

"Mornin~," she smiled sleepily to Lovina who shook her awake.

"We're almost there." Lovina huffed, picking up her sketchpad and IPod to throw into her duffel bag.

"Really?!" Feli popped up and crushed Lovina under her while she peeked out the small passenger window. "Awww~! The people look so tiny!"

Lovina shoved her sister off of her as she took a look at their first out-of-country experience. Feli was right; the people walking down below were like little ants as they walked into tall buildings and drove around in their foreign cars. She caught site of a run-way strip after a few minutes of gazing at the new world she'd be living in.

An announcement told them to fasten themselves for the upcoming descent. Lovina grabbed her duffel bag and waited for the horrible wooziness to come back. She looked to her sister who was bouncing up and down.

"Feli! God _dammit_ buckle up!"

***~O~***

It took about _forever_, but Lovina and her sister had successfully gotten their luggage. Feli had decided that the rotating luggage carousel was an actual _carousel_, and decided to hop onto it and take it for a spin. The twins had received many looks while Lovina yelled at her sister who was running the opposite way not moving an inch.

"Ah~, the Vargas sisters?" a middle aged man asked holding a clipboard, standing in front of a bus. The two were huffing as they had just arrived from sprinting away from a Canadian man with souvenirs. After Feli's 'ride', Lovina dragged her by the arm and didn't let go until they found their group who was responsible for them.

"Si, that's-a us~!" Feliciana trilled as she skipped onto the huge bus with her suitcase and many bags. Lovina nodded and dragged her limp body onto the vehicle, slumping down next to her sister.

"Remind me _not_ to ever bring you _anywhere_ with me again." Lovina spat as she was still catching her breath. If this was how it was going to be with her sorella and airports; she vowed to never go on a vacation with her.

"Ve~!" Feli pinched Lovina's arm as she frowned, "How was I supposed to know that that spinning thingy wasn't a ride?"

"Nobody else was on it dipshit!" Lovina smacked her own forehead.

"Ohhh~, looks like we have ourselves a garbage mouth~!" Lovina froze as she recognized the irritating French accent. Turning around, she met face-to-face with the Bonnefoy frog.

"What's it to ya wine breathe?" Lovina seethed, definitely not in the mood for this hairy-jawed cockhugger.

"Vatch your mouth unawesome frau!" an equally-as-annoying voice screeched from beside the Frenchie.

She snorted, "Oh you have a groupie now Francy-pants?" Francis scowled and flipped his hair. Lovina stared at the white haired albino boy. He was certainly a potato bastard, no doubt about it.

'_What the hell is that yellow puff on his head?'_ Gilbert noticed Lovina staring at his companion up top, and snickerd.

"Kesese~, zhis leetle guy?" he pointed to Gilbird who was sleeping soundlessly on his noggin. "Ja zhats right, you wish you had vone."

Lovina couldn't figure out what was more funny; the fact that he had a bird on his head, or that sorry excuse for a _laugh. _She tried her best to hold the bubbling remark in.

'_Now I can successfully say that I've seen everything…'_ she thought to herself. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to talk to her sister, but found that she wasn't faced her way anymore.

_Instead_, her twin was babbling to a tall blonde boy who looked like hair gel was his best friend. The kid looked uptight alright; he had piercing baby blue eyes that stared deep into your skull, as if to burn the message '_cock-block'_. Ugh that and his accent gave away who he was.

"Another damned potato bastard…." Lovina grumbled staring daggers at the boy who was flirting with her Feli. The boy looked past her sister to lock eyes with her.

"Vwhat did you say?" he asked surprised, Lovina cursed.

'_What the fuck? This boy have super ears or something?' _She poked her sister on the shoulder.

"Feli? Who is your…friend?" Lovina was shocked to see that her sister had quite the blush when she turned around, that and her eyes were fully open.

"Holy crapamoli!" Lovina pointed, "Your eyes are open!" Feliciana giggled while she motioned to the blonde German who was looking a little uncomfortable.

"Sorella, this is Ludwig…uhhh…Blitch…" she looked to the boy who smiled politely. Figures she couldn't pronounce his name.

"Beilschmidt…pleasure." He extended his arm towards Lovina who recoiled.

"Sis doesn't do well with other people." Feli sighed and looked to Ludwig; he just nodded like he understood. She turned back to Lovina.

"Sorella! Ludwig is a going to be a junior too! _And, _he said he'd help me with getting around the academy!" Lovina looked to Ludwig who coughed and fiddled with his messenger-bag strap.

'_Of course he would…'_ she narrowed her eyes, not liking the outcome of their conversation.

"_Anyways, _Feli, I saw an Italian restaurant just now, want to check out the pasta after we unpack?" her sister's eyes lit up.

"Can we?!"

"Si."

"I could go for some pasta~…"

'_I wonder if god enjoys ruining my life….' _Lovina honestly thought as she faced in front of her and saw those familiar emerald eyes twinkling. She hated the fact that she was blushing because of this stupid boy; she backed away.

"Hola~" his arms were crossed as he slung across the back of his chair to look at Lovina, his head resting on his arms way to close for her comfort. His chocolate brown hair curled in all the right place-…

…_wait a fucking minute! What the _hell_ am I thinking about?'_

"Do you understand what a personal space bubble is?" she asked him fake-sweetly. He smiled as he noticed her 'change' in attitude from earlier.

"Sí, I do mi querida," Lovina flinched as he called her 'sweetheart'.

"See this?" she motioned to an invisible circle surrounding her; he was of course invading it. He nodded still grinning.

"Come into it again…" she leaned in to his face, "and you'll regret it." She flicked his tanned forehead hard.

"Ouch~! Mi tomate, what was that for?" he rubbed his head and pouted. Lovina scrunched her face.

"What the hell did you just call me?" he smiled and pointed to his head.

"Me being the intelligent amigo that I am, thought of the perfect nickname for you!" she just stared at him wondering if he had a filter. "When you were looking for me on the plane-"

"-_Correction_; I was looking for a Spanish _stalker_." She interrupted, but he continued unfazed.

"-and then when I saw how red your face got, I thought; she looks just like one of my cute little tomates back at mi casa! So, that's what I'm calling you~." He finished with a clap and cheerful laugh.

Just then the bus stopped to unload its passengers, Lovina took her advantage. She grabbed the luggage and her sister all in one swift bound before turning back to the Spaniard.

"Well, it was nice knowing you." She turned to the two idiotas behind her and nodded, "Ass-hats."

With that, she scuffled out of the bus and towards the registration tables that were set up in front of the elite-looking mansion.

***~O~***

**Okay mein lovelies! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now that the story is progressing along with Lovina's feelings *cough*, I will start to stick in other couples as much as I can! Sorry for the late update, due to one of my other stories 'breaking a rule'; my account was blocked temporarily, but have no fear! The next chapter will be up soon with no problems, love yas! Peace~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola~! Thank you my reviewers, I was having a brainfart as to making couples :( alas; no sleep will do that to you…on another note; holy crap batman! I can't believe that I've gotten 1,000 views on my story! (I don't know if that's good or not but yay anyways!) I was just writing for fun but hey I'm so happy you guys like it! Anyhwhoo here is the next chapter~**

***~O~***

"Lovina and Feliciana Vargas…" Lovina huffed as she dragged her sister and their luggage to the registration tables outside. An Asian boy tugged on his dark hair that was slung in a ponytail as he flipped through the stack of papers in front him.

She took note at how calm and collected he was. It was surprising because he looked as if he could be the same age as her or even a little bit younger. If it were Lovina dealing with these brats…actually, let's face it; she wouldn't do anything remotely close to keeping track of shit.

"You are juniors, aru?" Lovina nodded ignoring his weird verbal tick; she just wanted to get to her room while avoiding those dillweeds that she had to deal with on her trip here. It really wasn't that much to ask for.

"Ah, you need to go to that table, aru. This table is for seniors" He pointed to a table adjacent to his. A girl with short blonde hair was sifting through her papers and getting herself ready for the upcoming crowd. Lovina thanked the slim Asian boy and walked over to the girl with her sister still at her hand.

"Well hello there! My name is Bella," the girl cheerfully chirped as the twins were making their way over. "You two are juniors?" Lovina nodded and gave her their names. Bella kind of reminded her of Feli; always happy and bubbly.

"Alrighty lets have a looksee," she was starting to get on Lovina's nerves at how carefree she was to be drowned in paperwork.

"Ve~, I love your ribbon!" Feli suddenly shouted from behind Lovina, pointing to the girl's hair.

"Thank you! I've had it ever since I can remember, and I feel weird whenever I don't have it on." She tightened the velvety green ribbon that acted as her hair band. She giggled and returned to searching for their papers.

"Ah, here we go!" Bella pulled out two packets and handed them to the girls, smiling widely.

"Why are these so fucking huge?" Lovina mumbled as she flipped through the rules and guidelines. She stopped at the last page to see who she would be roomed with. Sighing with relief, she saw that she wasn't with Feli for a first.

"AWWW~, sorella we aren't together!" Feliciana pounced on her and started to tear up.

"Feli get off!" flinging her sister, Lovina noticed that Bella's name was etched right next to her own. She looked to the short blonde and saw her feline-like smile.

"Hey there roomie! We're going to have so much fun!"

'_Oh hell no….'_

***~O~***

After she was tackled by an over-excited Belgian, Lovina took Feli to check out her room. They went through the entrance doors to the academy and walked to the main office, where they retrieved their dorm keys. Everything looked so grand and fancy; Lovina couldn't believe that it was a school that she was sulking in.

When they reached Feliciana's room, Lovina took her sister's key and unlocked the door. When she slammed it open, she felt like walking right back out into the hallway.

She was greeted by that damn frying pan bastard. Right when they walked into Feli's room, the amazon woman decided to bring her into a back-breaking hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here Lovi~!?" Elizaveta shouted with joy, still crushing the annoyed Italian. Lovina didn't have enough air to swear or throw her off.

"Ve~, we didn't have time to tell you Lizzie~! We didn't even know about it until a couple days ago." Elizaveta uncoiled herself from Lovina, who dropped onto a bed and tried to regain her life support. The tall brunette walked over to Feli and patted her head lightly.

"Well I'm just glad that you're roomed with me, and not that crazy Belarusian Natalia Arlovskaya. I heard from my friends that she wants to date her step brother!" Liz cringed and looked over to Lovina who had rejoined their conversation with a; "What the hell you crazy fuck!"

"Lovi, you need to tone down your…colorful choice of words, you could get into some serious trouble for it." Liz strolled over to the bed Lovina was on and plopped down tiredly.

Lovina snorted, "Yeah okay ya crazed jack-rabbit, and you should fess up your feelings to that prissy glasses-wearing aristocrat." Liz blushed furiously as she threw a pillow at Lovina's face.

"How do you know about that?" Liz yelped.

"Oh _please!_ You should have seen yourself flirting away with him on the plane! I could hear your voice all the way over to my side of the cabin!" Lovina laughed as Liz covered herself with the bedspread in embarrassment.

"Lizzie has a boyfriend~! Lizzie has a boyfriend~!" Feli sang and skipped around on her bed, but was quickly silenced by a speedy pillow meeting her face.

Lovina was enjoying herself for once; she decided to stay for a little longer before heading down to her own room. They sat and talked while eating some sweets Feli had packed in her suitcase. Lovina told them about her encounters with the Spanish-bastard, Francis, and the albino German.

"Oh you know Gilbert?" Liz interrupted; Lovina was telling them about the white haired boy who carried a yellow bird on his head.

"Geez if that's his real name, then it would make sense as to why he's such an ass," Lovina mused to herself.

"Nah that's just his personality, I've known him for a long time. Our parents were close friends when we were younger." Liz spoke between mouthfuls of Greek yogurt. "You guys have actually met him before, you know."

Lovina choked on her lollypop, "_I_ knew a person like _him?_"

"Yeah he was at my fifth birthday party. You don't remember him?" Liz moved to lying on her stomach, "He ruined my tea party by bursting out of a bush and squirting us all with water guns yelling 'I AM AWESOME!'" she flung her hands up and made a face.

They all laughed, "I remember him~." Feli trilled, "He's kind of a weirdo."

"Yeah but he means well." Lovina swore that she sensed a bit of sadness in her friend's tone, but disregarded it when she Liz started talking again.

"So Lovi, tell us about your man~!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Sorella has a man?!" Feli sprang up and hugged Lovina who pushed her off to the side. Liz pointed to Lovina and smiled.

"That Spanish guy you keep talking about!" grunting, Lovina crossed her arms.

"I don't have any feelings towards that tomato loving bastard."

"Why do you say that? You've been talking about him nonstop." Liz stated while she started to braid Feli's hair.

"I did _not_!" Lovina felt her face getting hotter as she thought more about that tan, and those green eyes…she mentally smacked herself back into reality.

Liz rolled her eyes, "_Anyways_, Feli do you have a boy in mind?" she craned her neck around the back of Feliciana's head.

"Ve~, I _think_ I might…" she whispered staring at the floor.

"Who is it? I'll go kick their ass!" Lovina jumped up flexing her arm muscle.

"No~! Don't…he's actually kind of shy towards me…" Feli stared at her sister with a massive blush rising from ear to ear.

"Ohhhhh~, my Feli's serious about this!" Liz laughed and hugged Feliciana who was still blushing. Lovina had a slight clue as to who it might be.

"It's that potato eating Ludwig isn't it?" she accused looking to her sister.

"Si, but he's not bad sorella! He's even going to help me with my classes tomorrow!"

"I don't know Feli; boys like _him_ do that kind of stuff to get things out of girls like you."

Feliciana processed this for a moment, and then looked to her sister.

"But that's not how he is," she poked Liz who had just finished her French braid.

"Oh!" she looked to Lovina," Lovi seriously; don't worry about Ludwig. He keeps to himself and doesn't get into trouble with other kids. He's one of the top students in his class so you shouldn't be worried; I actually think it would be good for our Feli to get with a guy like him."

Lovina relaxed _just_ a smidge; rubbing the bridge of her nose she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll let you talk to him. BUT, if things start to go any further; I will have a conversation with him." Feli snapped her head up and smiled, "It doesn't mean that I like the fact that you like him Feli. If he hurts you, or makes you cry, he will be getting a major ass-woopin."

Feli nodded her head energetically and squeezed Lovina's hand.

***~O~***

After about another hour of talking, Lovina got up and hugged her sister before she left. Making her way out of the room, she yawned and reached for her suitcases.

"Okay, I'm fucking pooped." She stretched turning the door knob.

"Oh and Lovi~" she turned around to find Liz smiling as she yelled, "Don't worry too much about Antonio, he hasn't dated anyone and is single!" Lovina flipped her friend off as she slammed the door, trying to hide the fact that her heart was racing a million miles per hour.

"Dammit!...Why am I getting so nervous just by hearing his name?" She mumbled tightening the grip on her luggage. Shaking her head, she stomped off down the long corridor of sleeping students.

Reaching her dorm room, Lovina realized that no one else was in the room when she entered, even though the lights were on. She figured the happy-go-lucky Bella was still outside helping people with signing in.

"This means…" Lovina smiled deviously, "That I get dibs on the first bed!"

She made a B-line for the bed closest to the window. She loved staring out of her window before going to bed, that and the natural light that the night sky gave off.

Dive bombing onto the bed like in the movies; she made contact with something hard and not bed-like. That and something shrieked when she made contact with said 'thing'.

"Ouch, holy fuck that hurt," Lovina rolled back onto the bed rubbing her stomach.

"Ummm….hello, eh?" a quiet whispering voice came from beside her as she sulked in pain. Lovina turned expecting to see a ghost and met bright blue-violet eyes.

"Oh mio dio!" Lovina shrieked jumping up and onto the floor, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!"

The petite girl just rubbed her blonde head and quietly laughed. She had a cute little curl too but it made a little loop and drooped further down than her own.

"It's okay; I'm used to people not seeing me." Lovina noticed that the small girl had a huge stuffed bear that she was clutching.

"No, it's my fault I should have looked before I cannon-balled onto you," Lovina walked over to the girl, she set her stuffed bear down and it…..walked away?

"HOLY SHIT!" Lovina shouted and jumped onto the next bed, "is that a flippin' polar bear?!" The girl just stared at Lovina and giggled.

"Yeah it is," she said in that whisper voice again. "You want to pet him?"

"N-no thanks, I'll p-pass." She made her way carefully around the puffy bear that crawled to the kitchen part of the dorm room.

"Hi I'm Madeline, but you can call me Maddie," she extended her hand out and Lovina shook it.

"Lovina, and you can have that bed for what it's worth," she shrugged off her jacket and grabbed her bags to move to the next bed over.

"No it's alright! I was just looking out the window…" Maddie blushed before sliding off the now messed up bed and skipped over to the one on the opposite wall of the two others.

Lovina finished unpacking by ten-thirty and decided to take a nice shower before going to bed. Maddie was already in her 'pancake' pajamas when Lovina had _arrived_ and was now sound asleep. Bella was still outside, but cleaning up the registration booths. She had stopped in an hour earlier to check in on everyone and unpack herself but was called back down a couple later.

The bathrooms were also very nice; they had a private bathroom in their room since they had three people sharing one space. After her bath, Lovina crept into bed and stared out the window before falling into a deep sleep.

***~O~***

**Oki doki everyone hope you liked it! Thank you again my lovely reviewers! I will probably update earlier tomorrow because I have the day, of woo hoo! Love yas~ **


	8. Chapter 7

**So yeah this sucks…heh, I should probably save my stuff while writing…my electricity went out RIGHT when I was finishing the end of this chapter yesterday :( ahhh well it's done now and that's all that matters! Thank you mein lovelies for the reviews! Being my first fanfic; I'm basically developing the story line while writing and your reviews are such a confidence booster! *kisses* I'll leave you guys to read now~ :3**

***~O~***

Lovina woke up to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup, and damn did it smell _good_. Prying her eyes open from her beauty sleep, she noticed that everyone else was out of bed and in the kitchen area. Stretching and yawning, she glanced out the window just as a nice breeze flew in through the curtains. The mixture of smells between the early august morning and maple syrup put her in a relaxed mood.

Swinging out of bed, she rubbed her eyes and walked over to the open chair of the breakfast nook aside the kitchen. Bella was already shoveling pancakes into her mouth and trying to talk at the same time while Maddie just sat and listened politely. They both looked up when Lovina slumped into her comfy chair and started buttering her thick pancakes that were already waiting for her.

"Mornin Lovina~!" Bella swallowed and yelled across the table, pointing with her fork.

"Good morning…." Mumbling, she turned to greet Maddie but met a pair of beady black eyes. She had almost forgotten about her Canadian friend's companion. A fucking polar bear was sitting in one of the chairs and eating pancakes with them…

"Maddie, why is your fur ball sitting at the table?" Lovina and the bear stared at each other for a moment, as if to weigh each other out. Maddie pouted and rubbed her bear's head.

"Morning to you too Lovina. And _Kumajiro_ is harmless; trust me." She whispered as the bear grabbed its last pancake and stalked off to sit on Maddie's bed to finish it off.

"Whatever you say," Lovina attacked her portion and immediately her mouth exploded with goldenly goodness. "Holy crap Maddie! These are the best pancakes I've ever eaten!" shoving another piece of heaven into her mouth, Bella snickered.

"Yup, she makes breakfast every morning! We've been roommates ever since freshman year." Lovina snuck a peek at the quiet girl.

"Why? Wouldn't you rather be sleeping?"

"Uh, no not really. My brother and I are always used to getting up early…" she tucked a loose strand of pale blonde hair behind her hair. God, she talked so quiet Lovina had to crane her neck in order to make conversation.

"Uh-huh…" Lovina scooped the last pancake into her mouth and grumbled, "Well keep cookin' like this and we'll get along just fine!" Maddie giggled and nodded her head.

"Hey Lovina, did you check out your uniform yet?" Bella collected the girls' plates and walked them to the sink where she started washing dishes. Lovina twisted in her chair and noticed a clear plastic bag with two uniforms tucked neatly inside, they were slung over her desk swivel chair.

"One is the summer uniform, and the other is for the colder months." Bella called from over the running water as Lovina dragged her feet over to the bag. "I just need you to try them on before we head out for our schedules." She unzipped the sides and slipped her hand in, grabbing the summer outfit.

"No problem…" Lovina touched the soft material of her skirt. Heading to the bathroom, she noticed that Maddie had already changed into her outfit while Bella was still in a long shirt and boxer-shorts.

Shutting the door behind her and locking it, she stripped down and pulled on her new uniform. When she turned around facing the full length mirror, she had to admit she kind of liked it.

It consisted of a white button-down collared t-shirt with a black tie and tan sweater vest which rested on top. The maroon plaid skirt was comfortable and she admired the little lace pattern that rimmed the bottom. And to finish it all off, there were black knee high socks with little maroon bows poking out the sides. She guessed that the shoes were optional; absolutely despising heels, she would probably pick her nice brown flats.

Fitting perfectly, she felt as though her new life had just begun with a simple outfit. With the new confidence boost, she moved on to fixing up her hair. It was a total mess from sleeping with wet hair the night before, so she decided to do a ponytail that ended up resting at her neck. Failing at trying to get her curl to stick down, she gave up and splashed her face with water and brushed her teeth. She didn't even bother to put any makeup on; she hated feeling like she was hiding behind a fake mask and all that thick stuff was just too uncomfortable.

Walking out of the bathroom, Bella squealed at the sight of her and hugged the small Italian.

"Oh my gosh! It looks perfect on you, I'm so happy!" she too had gotten into her uniform which matched Lovina's and Maddie's. Her short hair and green ribbon bobbed up and down while she danced around with the energy of a five year old. Maddie was perched on the counter nibbling on an extra pancake while watching Bella spaz.

"What time is it anyways?" Lovina asked looking at her alarm clock resting on her side table. It was a quarter to eight, which meant that they had twenty-five minutes to get their schedules and run to their homeroom. She didn't even have her bag packed and she was still drowsy from waking up so early.

"Oh no!" Bella stopped and glared at the clock, "I'm supposed to be helping Vash! He's going to be so mad!" she hurriedly grabbed the messenger bag from Maddie who was holding it out for her and raced to the door. She swung it open and yelled while running down the hall.

"Maddie help Lovina with her schedule! Sorry girls I'll see you at lunch!"

Lovina wasn't surprised anymore with Bella's outbursts of crazy, so she just walked over to her bag and started packing her books that weighed a fucking ton.

***~O~***

After locking up their room, Maddie and Lovina headed out to get their schedules. It was a nice peaceful morning as the two girls strolled through to the Main Hall. Maddie had explained that each course was separated into building-type-houses that were sprawled around the area of the campus with the essential needs for every class. It was easy enough, Lovina thought as they passed by the Literature building.

'_As long as they give me a damn map and label this shit I'm set…'_

Maddie reached the main office window and asked a grouchy old woman for their class schedules. The old hag looked like she could have been over a hundred years old as she handed Maddie two slips of paper.

"Thank you…" handing Lovina her slip of paper, Maddie frowned as she read through hers. "I have Gym first period…"

"Ah lucky! I would kill for Gym first period!" Lovina smacked the back of the smaller girls back and groaned, "Mind switching with mine? I have fucking Trig in the _morning_…"

"No I'll pass!" Maddie giggled and headed towards the math area with Lovina; she was willing to miss the first couple of minutes of Gym in order to help the newcomer.

"Since we have English-Lit together after this I'll just meet you here…" Maddie stopped at a bench outside the Math house.

"Gotcha, wish me luck…" sulking, Lovina dragged her tired ass up the stairs and to the wooden door. But before she had time to knock, it swung open revealing a tall older man with blonde hair just past his shoulders. His blue eyes reminding her of that damn Ludwig bastard that Feli was crazy over.

"Your late…" the man's German accent was thick and deep as he stared into Lovina's soul.

"Yeah okay, if ya call five minutes to the bell being late, then sure I'm late." The middle aged potato sucker twitched as she strode past him and into the last classroom on the right that read 'Trigonometry/Algebra II' on the door.

Treading into the room, she froze when she noticed that there was only one other girl sitting in the class. The rest of the room was filled with boys who were either half asleep or staring at her as she walked in. Even though her class was smaller, it was still weird. Making her way to the empty seat next to the only other female, she huffed and slammed her bag onto the desk.

'_What the hell is this?'_

The dark skinned girl jumped slightly to the sudden loud noise. Losing the page in her book; she looked over to Lovina with wide caramel brown eyes and then smiled brightly.

"Oh thank _GOD_! I was worried that I was going to be the only girl in here!" Lovina noted the girls chipper attitude and cringed slightly. The tall ball of happiness bouncing next to her had dark brown hair pulled into two low pigtails that were held together with two red bows, she was sporting the same uniform but without the tie.

"My name is Michelle but my friends call me Chelles!" the tan girl looked expectantly to Lovina with excited eyes.

"Lovina…" she warily told her. Looking around she found that people were staring at her, "What's with the damn peanut gallery?" everyone returned back to their conversations quickly.

"So Lovina, where are you from? I love your accent! I'm from a small country Seychelles." Chelles spoke in a unique Frnech accent and smiled as Lovina told her she was from a small town in Italy.

"No way! I've always wanted to go there!" Chelles started to talk but was interrupted by the sudden slamming open of a door.

"Guten Morgen Kinder…" the tall blonde man returned to Lovina's annoyance, "My name iz Heir Beilschmidt; I vill be your math teacher."

'_Ah hell…'_

***~O~***

Lovina walked to the Cafeteria in the Main Hall where her friends had saved her a spot while she went to get food.

'_What the fuck is wrong with this school? There are barely any girls!'_ she glared at the tables filled with boys from around the world as she stalked back to her table.

She hadn't realized it until second period that her Papa had sent her and Feli to an international academy. She was probably daydreaming when their father told the specifics of their so called 'elite' school.

Everyone there was barely passing their classes. Their parents, including her father, probably sent them away to relieve a headache. Just what she needed, two years filled to the brim with stupid-weird-ass foreigners.

She caught a glimpse of her sister's flailing arms and walked towards the table. Bella and Liz were talking excitedly about something stupid. Madeline was reading her book and eating an apple. Chelles was painting her nails, and Feli was desperately trying to get Lovina's attention.

Lovina skidded over to her table and glared at her sister, "I can see you idiota…now stop waving your hands!" Feli smiled and put her arms down, only to bring them back up a shake her sister a minute later.

"Sooooo~, how's your day going?"

"Like a pile of crap on a hot day…" Lovina barked, "I don't understand why there are so many," she motioned to the rest of the cafeteria.

"Boys?" Bella chirped from across the table, "This school is for the high end families from around the world. Most of them only send their sons because they'll be the ones to take over family businesses and such."

"So are there any other girls besides us?" Bella shrugged.

"Well from what I know, there's those two over there," she pointed to a table across the room. Two girls were sitting and eating quietly while listening to that Ivan boy. One of the girls looked too sweet, almost like a crybaby. She had really short grey-blonde hair, and her bangs were clipped back. The other girl she remembered from the plane, she was staring at that Russian bastard the whole time. Her blonde hair and creepy dark blue eyes gave off a harsh atmosphere.

"That creepy one is the Natalia chick I was talking to you about," Liz piped up from eating a salad, "and the other one is Katyusha her sister."

"Well that and there's Nora," Chelles pointed to a girl sitting with four other blonde boys next to our table. She had long blonde hair and pale blue eyes that were staring daggers at an obnoxious blonde with spiked hair. He was talking about some new bar that had opened down the street, oblivious to others hearing him…

'_Talk about annoying…' _Lovina stared at the blue eyed boy who was still rambling about beer.

"That's Mathias Køhler; him and Nora have a thing but she will say otherwise," Bella laughed when Nora smacked the back of Mathias' head, obviously having enough of his bragging.

'_I could get used to her.' _Lovina decided that later she would strike a conversation with the blonde.

***~O~***

Walking to her last period of the day, Lovina had successfully avoided Antonio and was very proud of herself. She grabbed her sketchbook and camera out of her bag while strolling into the Arts/Photography building.

"Welcome!" a cheery older woman greeted Lovina when she sat down at an empty table. The room smelt of clay, paint and any other art supply you could imagine. This was Lovina's domain and she had a feeling she would enjoy this last class every day. That thought had only popped into her mind for a second before it was destroyed.

"Hola señora~!" Lovina would know that voice from anywhere.

"Ah~! _And_ mi tomate is here too? I knew this class was a good idea!" she suddenly felt a presence beside her as she slammed her head down on the hard wooden table.

***~O~***

**Hehe~ I love writing Spamano it's not even funny! And sorry about Norway's female name, I didn't have enough brain power tothink of one…Oh! And about Germania; I wanted him to be in this so badly because I never see him in other fanfics! So I made him Lovi's math teacher! Thanks for the reviews; I will update soon my loves! Sayonara~ :3**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello my darlings, I'm sorry about the late update! I forgot to tell you that I was leaving for the weekend to head up to cedar point! And my stupid iPad didn't have wifi, and I forgot my laptop…so I couldn't watch anything or upload this chapter :( thank god for paper and pen!**

***~O~***

Lovina sat there with her head still on the desk, not wanting to look at the person who had just taken their seat next to her. She knew all too well who the person was, and she wasn't in the mood for his company. She would rather ponder in her thoughts. To draw and be left alone is what she wanted.

But of course, the Spaniard slumped down next to her had other plans.

"Hey there mi quierda! Aren't you happy to see me?" Antonio trilled in a sing-song voice. She could see his feet swinging back and forth from the corner of her eye, her head still attached to the rough wooden desk. He waited expectantly.

Why did this guy insist on bugging her? He probably had better things to do than waste his time with someone like her. She wanted him to just ignore her like the rest of them…at least it would be easier for her to go about her day, not worrying about people bugging her.

That's what she was used to anyway, no one talking to her. They always wanted her sister instead, even the girls she had recently met. They all surrounded Feli and left her behind, not wanting to include her in on anything.

Sure, Bella and Maddie were nice. But they weren't her cup of tea; happy and go-lucky people didn't really sit well with her.

She was perfectly fine by herself…

Letting out a desperate huff, Lovina rolled her head to the side just a tad in order to sneak a peek at the tomato freak. And there he was, head resting on his arms as he stared at her with those pure green orbs.

Her heart jumped as she processed how close he was to her. Too close. He was at least a couple inches away from her, and she didn't like the way those deep eyes were watching her curl. God if a guy like him touched her curl…

Face red and bothered, she sprung up and scooted back a good five feet. She hated how this kid had no sense of personal space. No matter how good he thought he was, she didn't have the time to deal with someone like him.

"What did I tell you about being too close?!" she barked, clutching the rim of the stool she was perched on. Ruffling his messy chocolate hair, Antonio laughed and returned to staring at her, his legs still swinging.

"Lo siento," he smiled warmly.

Feeling the heat start to rise to her ears, Lovina resorted to what she knew best in awkward situations.

"Sorry my _ass_…and stop with all of the staring!" she crossed her arms and twisted in the opposite direction. She hated when she was looked at. Not used to having eyes on her, she would always feel agitated and put on the spot. She started to fidget with her hands and focused on a painting of a forest on the wall nearest to her.

Antonio's eyes flicked to her hands as she fiddled with them; studying her as she sat there. He snickered which sent another chill up Lovina's neck. She wasn't used to his hearty, carefree laughs.

"Hmm? And what is so wrong with looking?" he purred, resting his head on his tan fist. It was as if he was enjoying himself as he watched her become flustered and confused.

"You're not looking; you're _watching_!" she hollered as she kept her concentration on the painting that was acting as her life-supporter. "Why would I be happy to see someone like you anyway…" she mumbled under her breath.

She pouted and they sat there a moment filled with silence.

She didn't see how his eyes lowered at her remark. Nor did she realize the slight blush that painted his cheeks as he took a breath and stopped his legs from swinging.

"Lovina…a face like yours shouldn't be wasted on frowns…" her eyes widened at the serious tone his voice took on, "Personally I think you should smile more…"

She turned slowly, but just in time to see him rubbing his neck; his back was faced towards hers. She opened her mouth to say something…

But what was she going to say to him? After that comment, she couldn't find her voice. The bell rang, signaling the start of the last class.

***~O~***

Hands griping her school bag, Lovina stared at the intricate-placed stone ground as she made her way back to the dorm building. Because of the small amount of girls at the academy, they were to use the old dorms all way across campus.

She couldn't complain though, the rooms were very nice and so was the rest of the building. She just didn't like being thrown into a place filled with the kinds of people she wouldn't even take if they were the last people on Earth.

She ignored them most of the time, but _just_ ignoring them wasn't enough. She had to sprint out of the building with Maddie this morning in order to dodge the Natalia who stared daggers when all you wanted to do was get by her room.

She shivered as a cold gust of wind blew through the lightly dimmed courtyard. The flip side to having classes start later and longer lunches was how lengthy the classes were. The last one of the day wrapped up at around five-thirty. That and she ended up having to be in charge of cleaning the classroom today. She also was gifted with doing it for the rest of the year. So it was around six-thirty. She didn't mind, the room was quiet and she finally had gotten her alone time after Antonio had oddly left her alone.

'_There's something about him…' _she thought as she kicked a stray rock and watched it bounce into a bush. _'That makes me feel…' _frustrated, she rubbed her forehead.

How exactly _did_ Antonio make her feel?

He was annoying, that she knew. But there was something else she couldn't quite pin-point. For example when he pulled that stunt in their photography class. He had told her that she should smile more…

No one had ever told her to smile before. Not her Papa, Nonno, Feli even. They all figured it would annoy and aggravate her, so they left her be.

Another cold gust sent goose bumps up her arms and cheeks. She knew she should have grabbed the warm looking sweater on her chair just in case, but she didn't think the nights in Canada would get this cold.

She was about to round a corner, but stopped dead in her tracks when she caught glimpse of a tiny yellow chirping ball bouncing up and down. Her German senses tingled just as she heard the albino bastard yelling jibbery-nonsense from far away.

Knowing how pleasant that run in would turn out, she whipped her head around searching for a place to hide herself.

To her left, she saw a blonde head bobbing up and down across the grounds. He was talking to another blonde who she recognized as the Brit from her flight. He was laughing while Arthur just looked awkwardly uncomfortable. She could have sworn she saw Arthur blush and bite his lip.

Hearing the voice of Francis and his laugh was what kicked her gears in motion; she definitely didn't feel like being raped. So she sneakily made her way over to Arthur and his friend.

She slowed her pace and stopped once she noticed Francis picking up the tiny bird and handing it to Gilbert who was panting. It looked as if the two buffoons were chasing the little guy all around the campus. Just thinking of them running around after a _bird_ was enough to make her stifle a laugh.

Seeing them leave calmed her nerves and made her aware of what she was doing. She felt a light tap on her head. Startled, she looked up to meet two bright blue confused eyes.

"Uhmm…dude your grip is deadly." The tall blonde pointed to his arm that she was clutching.

She glanced down and immediately let go of it, stepping back a few feet.

"Sorry but I'm already taken…" he pointed to Arthur who blushed and quickly slapped the boy over the head with his bag.

"Shut up you bloody wanker!" he looked pleadingly to Lovina, "He isn't affiliated with me, I am just tutoring him in English," he sent a glare to the taller boy who was rubbing his head.

"Can't blame a man for trying," the blonde laughed and stretched his arm out, "So…no hard feelings? I don't really swing that way."

Lovina stared at his hand as it all started sinking in. Why was he apologizing? Thinking over the conversation again, it hit her.

He thought she was confessing to him! What the hell? were Americans this dense? She shook her head feverishly. On top of that he just nonchalantly said he was attracted to men…it wasn't surprising; she had expected that since the majority of the school was filled to the brim with boys.

"Ah hell…I'm not interested in you!" the boy cringed back at her sudden explosion, confusion clearly tattooed onto his forehead. Meanwhile, Arthur was cracking up at the fact of the boy being rejected and yelled at.

Lovina was disgusted at the thought of asking a guy like him out, "I was running away from Francis and his albino." She growled, annoyed that the Bonnefoy freak ruined her night once again.

"He was bothering you again?" Arthur had recovered from his laughing fit and returned to his normal dull self. She shook her head; just wanting to go to bed she huffed.

"No, I ran away because I didn't want that happening," Arthur nodded his head agreeing. The confused American looked to Arthur.

"Yo Iggy, you know this chick?" he was again clobbered over the head by Arthur.

"I told you never to call me that!" he rubbed his hand which was used to smack the blonde. "Yes, I do know her; we met on the flight yesterday. And would you please use proper English?"

The boy hopped up and smiled in Lovina's face, "Well! Any friend of Iggy is a friend of mine!" he dodged yet another punch, "My name is Alfred Jones, pleased to meet ya!" he belted an annoying laugh to finish it off.

Lovina felt as if she needed an Advil just by listening to Alfred, but she shook it off and nodded.

"Lovina Vargas…" as she said her name, Alfred looked her up and down. After the onceover, he then glanced over to Arthur.

"So _that's_ Lovina?"

Arthur smacked his own forehead in desperation, "Alfred…you don't just say that in front of the girl!"

She was now totally brain-fucked, "What does that mean?" she spat at Alfred who just stared at her.

"Oh shit, she doesn't know?" he glanced to Arthur who just shrugged. Alfred leaned in closer, making the scent of greasy hamburgers waft up her nose. "You'll figure it out sooner or later." He winked and started to walk back towards the guys dorms waving as he left.

She glared at Arthur as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Arthur…what was Alfred talking about?"

He looked uncomfortable again, shifting his feet as he tried to think of something to say.

He flashed her a pitying look, "I'm afraid I can't say."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she was so done with this, not knowing anything was driving her insane.

"It means," he grabbed his messenger bag, "that it's not my place to tell you…I'm sorry but I have to reach Alfred in order to…reschedule." He turned to catch up to Alfred, leaving the small Italian to sulk in whatever had just happened.

'_What the hell…'_

Lovina was fuming. She hadn't even been in the school for more than a couple days and things were already spreading about her? She knew going to Gakuen was an absolutely horrible idea. She silently cursed her father as she made her way back into the direction of her dorm.

Thinking of how her exciting first day ended up, a thought struck her hard. Why hadn't she thought of it earlier?

When she first met Antonio she had no idea who he was, let alone his name. But when they were talking before class, he had said something about her being happy to see him.

So if she didn't know who he was, how did he know her name?

***~O~***

**Antonio's POV**

He knew he'd seen her somewhere before, and saying that name only reinforced what he thought.

Antonio was searching through papers at his desk in the barely-lit dorm room. Finding what he was looking for, he laughed in success. But quickly stifled it as he heard Francis moan something in his sleep.

Both Gilbert and Francis had burst into their dorm room earlier, panting due to the wild goose-chase after Gilbird. They had both collapsed onto their beds and passed out as Antonio walked out of the bathroom from his shower.

He clutched the packet he found, grabbed his cell phone and headed out the door quietly. He flipped the silver object open and dialed his father's number. He rested the phone on his shoulder as he took the papers and flipped to the first page.

There she was, Lovina Vargas; frown and all. Did that girl ever smile? It was just a picture, and she obviously refused to for the camera.

What he wouldn't give to see her smile at him like she used to.

"Si?" his father's muffled voice rang in Antonio's ear.

"Padre! You know that meeting you were talking about?" he heard his father's booming laugh.

"So my little Toni wants to give it a shot eh?"

"Yes, I think this one's worth it."

***~O~***

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I made it a tad bit longer and threw in some Antonio for you because i felt bad about the late update :3 I will update soon I promise! I have my road test tomorrow, so I'm going to need all the luck I can get~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Guten tag everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews; I love hearing that you guys are enjoying my story, such a confidence booster! Anyways, without further ado, here's the next chapter :3**

**(*Le time skip*)**

Lovina swore loudly as she tripped on an uplifted root and face planted onto the freshly fallen snow. It's not like she had super eyesight or anything helpful like that when it came to sneaking around the woods in the dark. Rolling onto her back, she realized that her camera had fallen when she met with the harsh ground. She sprung up and started feeling around for her metal companion. All the while snow numbing her fingers.

Why the hell couldn't she get a decent shot of the stupid thing?

Months had passed since Lovina and her sister had transferred to Gakuen Academy, and it was now mid-December. She had given up on trying to figure out what that annoying American had said to her earlier in the year, and decided to focus on school.

She was in the middle of finishing up her photography project; to capture nature in its prime. So, being the smart gal that she was, she decided to take pictures of animals and nature during the night. And better yet, in the flippin' winter. She figured that it would be enough; people rarely saw the creatures and surroundings when it was dark out.

She heard someone bend down and stand back up, their winter jacket crinkling as they did so.

"Looking for this?" she found herself patting brown hiking boots in her desperate search for her precious camera. The stupid thing cost an entire summer allowance. She wasn't planning on parting ways so soon. She craned her neck to find a familiar smile as white as the snow that was currently prickling her skin.

Antonio stood casually, her camera in hand. The grin never faltering as her heart skipped like the rabbit that had ran from her earlier. He had that way about him. Making Lovina's whole world stop just at the worst moments. She scowled trying to clear her head of the annoying thoughts that bombarded her.

Snatching the cold object out of his gloved hand, Lovina scoffed, "Come to bother me again?"

His smile widened, she wondered if it was even possible without his cheeks splitting. "It's not called bothering if the person doesn't mind the company." her face heated as he stretched a hand out to help her to her feet.

Swatting it away, Lovina hopped out of her crouched position and began rubbing the lens of her soaked camera. Great, she was going to have to blow dry it when she got back to her room. Another night without any sleep is just what she needed. Not to mention Bella and Maddie would probably throw her out of their dorm because of the noise, so she would have to make a trip to the shared bathrooms.

Antonio chuckled lightly, "Cheery as always I see." she shot him an annoyed glance as she turned over her camera, trying not to make eye contact with the Spaniard. Because if she did, she was afraid of what might happen.

Her feelings towards Antonio became apparent throughout the months of bickering and teasing. He would always know the right things to say in order to make her agitated or flustered. She would steal glances every now and then during their class together, or at lunch. She admired him from afar, wanting to be as carefree and laid back as he was.

Bottom line; Lovina had fallen for him hard, and she regretted it. She couldn't understand why he was making her feel so...not like herself. Every time she was near him, her heart would nearly beat out of her chest. Her face would get all red and she resorted to hiding her herself. Hiding her feelings.

She knew that if she told him how she felt, he would just reject her. Like every other girl he turned down when they confessed to him whenever he was out and about in the small Canadian town. He wouldn't want to be with someone like her anyways. She was so different from all the other girls; she didn't deserve someone as light hearted as he was.

He deserved someone like her sister…they always wanted her instead of Lovina.

"Screw off, don't just think you can get something out of me because of where we are." she played with her camera, "so just give up and find some other girl to harass..." she unslung her bag from a nearby branch and began to walk back the way she had come, dizzy from how he was watching her. She left him standing staring at her back.

Boots slushing in the weak snow; she didn't realize the other's footsteps following her as she trudged on down the path.

Before she knew it, Antonio had grabbed her arm firmly and twisted her around to face him. She let out a tiny yelp of shock, trying to balance herself from the sudden change in pace. Glaring up into his green eyes, she couldn't find her sanity while he was looking at her like that. He had her back pinned to one of the thick tree trunks.

"Let go of me! Who do you think you are bastard?!" his grip loosened a bit, but he still held onto her winter jacket steadily. Her breathing hitched once she noticed his piercing eyes through the silent night, they were burning into her own. Little clouds started to form from their breathing.

"Do you really think..." he sounded bothered as he continued, "that I would be trying this hard to be with you for this long, in order to force myself onto you in the end?" his eyes looked pained yet calm. She wouldn't be surprised if he had pinned down a couple girls just like this. Lovina refused to be one of his helpless fans, even if her conscience fought against it.

But just looking at how he was trying to get her attention, there must be something he wanted to tell her. He was always seeking her out when she was by herself walking around campus, or when she was in the Italian restaurant in town. Wherever she went, she would always see him close by. It would always end the same though; she would turn down his invitations or just ignore his presence completely. She didn't know why she was acting that way towards someone like him.

Not getting a response, he sighed, "Do you really not like me that much? Do you truly not remember anything?" she was confused and heated because of his closeness. Did he not understand how he made her feel whenever he was this close? Not being able to function right isn't the greatest feeling.

His dark messy hair was slightly dampened by the snow that had just started to fall. Her blush reached her ears as she tried to find something to say, anything to throw back at him.

Mumbling, she tried to hide her face, "What do you want from me?" he was so close she couldn't handle it…"Why am I supposed to remember something that I obviously can't?"

Antonio would always come up to her and ask the same question, _'Hola Lovi, have you remembered yet?' _he would end it with a cheerful laugh that sent pangs of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She thought he was just fooling around. But by the look on his face, this time he was being serious.

Clearly upset, he leaned back to watch her a moment. She had never seen him like this. And she didn't like the way he was forcing her to try and understand what he was saying.

His face was red as he let go of her and shoved his hands into his pockets. She figured it was from how cold it was outside. He started to fiddle with a dead stump by his boot. Straightening up, but staying planted, Lovina watched as he contemplated.

"It's nothing…nothing..." he turned to leave the opposite way before slowly swinging his head back, "you'll figure it out sooner or later, mi corazon." That line again. Alfred had used it to redirect her question months ago about why she was being talked about. He continued down the frozen path, while she watched. She wanted desperately to reach out and just give in, but she knew where that would lead her.

She didn't want him to leave. Lovina wanted the total opposite of everything she was doing. She wanted him to hold her; to feel warm and safe. Comforted.

She wanted to be loved.

***~O~***

Dragging her tired body back to the dorm room, Lovina was thinking about everything that had happened. And how sad Antonio looked.

She was finished drying her sopping wet camera, thanks to the stupid rabbit running away, she had to find a way to buy a new lens.

Antonio was so confusing, what was it he wanted her to remember? Surely they hadn't met before running into each other on the plane. Lovina would not have forgotten those pure green eyes of his. Or the way his laugh sent chills right through her.

Trying to shake it off, Lovina stomped her boots onto the mat placed in front of the door that had Bella's, Maddie's and her own name etched onto the white board that hung from a tack. Sliding her heavy boots off, she turned the door knob and entered their quiet, dark room. Hearing Maddie's soft breathing and Bella's loud snores, she crept to the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

Sliding into her warm bed, Lovina laid there for a good half an hour before she fell asleep. Her head full of unanswered questions and pictures of Antonio.

…

Lovina opened her eyes not to her usual ceiling, but a bright blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds. Looking around, she realized that she was in the same dream she had been stuck in every night since the beginning of her transfer to Gakuen.

She was surrounded by a field of plump red tomatoes. Wanting badly to reach out and grab one, she was stopped by the sudden sense of eyes watching her. Knowing that when she turned there wouldn't be anyone there, she spun around quickly. And to her surprise, someone was there. A little boy stood in the grass across from her. He looked exactly like…

…who _did_ he look like?

The boy had green eyes and tanned skin with wavy brown hair. He was wearing a red tank top and khaki shorts. He glanced at her plainly, as if she wasn't there. The little boy looked no older than four, his face still round and chubby.

This wasn't how her dream usually went. She would be stuck in a tomato bush, staring at an awkward couple. The boy resembled the man that she was used to seeing with the girl that looked like her, talking near a bush of tomatoes in her past dreams. The man wore the same outfit as the little boy.

It would always end the same way too, the girl saying something while she played with her hands, and then looking up fast to the man she was standing next to. Her face as red as the tomatoes that encircled them. But when Lovina turned around to see if they were there, no one was in sight.

"Señorita, what are ya lookin' at?" the cute little boy slurred in his slight Spanish accent; making her jump a little. He was now staring at her with wide eyes, his messy hair falling just below his eyebrows. She looked across to him with a slight pang of recognition. She had seen this boy from somewhere; he looked and sounded so familiar.

Lovina started to walk towards the little boy, not stopping until she knelt slowly in order to meet him face to face. The boy was still staring at her with those big confused emerald eyes. She squinted trying to find a name for the face.

The boy broke out in a huge smile and started giggling, he was so damn cute, "Your face looks like m'amiga's miss."

"Is that so?" Lovina smiled warmly, she loved kids. Regardless of what others said about her attitude, she was never the same with children. They were so innocent and sweet. No one could get mad at a little bambino. They never judged you.

He nodded his head, "Do ya wanna meet her?" he held out his tiny tanned hand to help her to her feet. The gesture feeling all too familiar as she took his warm hand in hers, she accepted.

The boy smiled and started to guide her through the rows of tomatoes until he abruptly stopped. Lovina almost tripped over him, being only up to below her mid-thigh.

He looked up to Lovina and put an index finger over his mouth in a 'be-quiet' gesture. Lovina smiled and nodded her head, watching as the boy let go of her hand and tiptoed over to a near-by bush. He signaled her over with a hand patting the ground next to him.

Lovina walked over and knelt on the grass where his hand was. Making sure that her dress didn't crumple, she let it flow around her. The boy cupped his chubby hands and brought them to her ear.

"She's pickin' tomatoes over there," he pointed over the bush towards a little hand woven basket filled with big red fruits. Lovina looked around not seeing anyone. She glanced down to the boy who rose from sitting, "Lina?"

Just as he called out, a small girl popped out from behind a bush and scared the little boy. She was wearing a sun hat and small dress.

"Boo~!" the girl giggled as she hugged the boy, "Tonio! I founded the biggest 'mato!" the petite girl was smaller than the boy and probably younger by the looks of it. She wasn't aware of Lovina kneeling beside him. The boy grew red in the face and stepped back a few feet, his eyes wide.

The little girl brushed it off and grabbed the tomato at her feet, "Here! I picked it for ya!" she trilled in a slight Italian accent shoving the red fruit into the boy's hands and smiling brightly. The whole scene felt way too familiar for Lovina to comprehend.

She had seen this happen before. Feltthis happen before. She watched wearily as the boy named Tonio, and girl Lina started picking more of the red orbs. She smiled at how ridiculous their names were.

"Lovinnnnaaa~!" a loud male voice boomed from somewhere out in the field. Lovina twitched as she heard the voice of her Nonno belting her name. The little girl and Lovina popped their heads up at the same time. Confused, Lovina watched as Lina pushed herself off of the ground and swung her tiny head back and forth.

"Nonno?" Lina called.

Lovina stiffened at what was happening, her smiling sliding off of her face immediately.

No….no, no, no. This is not right. That was her Nonno that was calling _her _name, not the little girl's. What was her name again? Lina? Yeah, not Lovina.

"What's your name?" Lovina was standing now, looking down to the girl who had just realized her presence. The tiny girl backed up and walked around to the boys back.

"Lovina…." She mumbled quietly.

Lovina's head started to spin. Why did this damn feel so real? Like it had happened before? She shot her head to the little boy, not even wanting to know his name…because she had a feeling.

"And my name is Antonio!" the boy shouted pointing to himself, smiling widely. "Whas your name?" the two kids stared up to Lovina wonderingly.

"It's umm…" Lovina had to get out of here, she didn't like what was going on, "uhh…sorry…but I have to…go" she turned to walk back through the field.

She didn't turn to realize that the two kids were smiling and waving at her back.

…

"Do you think she remembers us now, Tonio?" the little girl jumped up and twirled around, the boy was watching Lovina walk away.

"I know for a fact that she remembers us Lina."

…

Head spinning, Lovina walked until she couldn't see the kids anymore. She knew why this dream had felt so damn real. But how could she have forgotten?

She was too young, that's why. She was only about four when all of this happened. Lovina could barely remember what she had for dinner the other day, how was she supposed to remember something like this?

Better yet, why was her body _making _her remember?

…

Lovina found herself sweating as she sprung awake from sleep. Snapping her head around, she found that she was back in her bed, in her room. She looked to the window next her; frozen shut because of how cold the nights were getting. The sky was a pleasant orange-blue, signaling it was probably only a couple hours had passed since she dragged herself to the room.

That dream….why did she have it? It's not like she needed to remember something from so long ago. Breathing heavily, she rubbed her head tiredly. God how she longed for a decent night's rest; one that didn't involve that damn bastard Antonio.

Her eyes widened as she realized what she was thinking.

'_Antonio…'_

That cute little boy in her dream popped into her head. He had also said that his name was Antonio. It could as well just be a coincidence. There were a lot of people with that name, sure. But she knew that wasn't the truth, she knew exactly what was going on.

Finding that she wasn't going to be falling asleep anytime soon, Lovina threw the warm covers off and stalked to the bathroom. She needed to relax, her situation wasn't that bad. She had only been ignoring her childhood friend and making him hurt.

Almost to the bathroom, she was stopped as she heard her cellphone buzzing at her desk. Cursing under her breath, she was not in the mood for a nice chit chat. If it was Feli calling to talk about her date with Ludwig last night, she might just flip her shit.

Lovina had agreed for Ludwig and Feli to date. She had to admit; Ludwig wasn't that bad once she talked to him about him seeing her sister. Lovina was jealous of the way he looked at her sister with amusement and love. She wanted someone to look at her that way, hold her the way Ludwig did Feli. They were perfect together, he was strict and unemotional at times while Felicianna was sweet and caring and goofy. They filled each other's holes.

Lovina scrambled to the vibrating phone and glanced to the caller ID. Surprisingly it wasn't Feli, but her father…

"Si?" Lovina answered emotionlessly, not in the mood to be stressed over the phone with her Papa. Seriously, what was he calling for this early? He was probably up from drinking expensive wines and drunk called her.

"Lovina?" he father's deep Italian accent seemed warmer somehow, like that could even be possible. He probably wanted something from her.

"Yes Papa, what do you want?" Lovina could hear other voices in the background, one was a female, and the other was another deep man's. He was in a meeting, that's why he seemed so calm and 'considerate' over the phone. Of course, he has to make a good impression on how he is such a loving father.

"I need you to go to a meeting for me, can you do that?" Lovina was done with running around for her Papa. She wasn't his owl for overseas business meetings. But she didn't feel like fighting with him over the phone so she gave in. Since it was the beginning of Christmas vacation, she had more free time, what was one afternoon going to do?

"I think I can manage," she replied, "just give me a time and place." Wanting to get off the phone and return to her life, she grabbed a pad of paper from one of her desk drawers and a pen. She heard her father tell the people in the background that she agreed, and that she was looking forward to the meeting.

Why would he be telling them now? It was unlike her father to be acting nicely to his clients. She shrugged it off.

"Alright Lovina," he was back to his fake father voice, "You are going to go to a small Italian restaurant called Vivoli in downtown Toronto. It shouldn't be that far from where you are staying," he paused to ask a couple questions. "It's in the heart of Little Italy, on College Street. You will meet at noon, dress casually. You get everything?" Lovina was scribbling on her pad.

"Yeah I did." Thank god it was Italian; she hoped there would be pizza there. Not really looking forward to the meeting, she grumbled a short goodbye and ended the call. Lovina was so fed up with him telling her what to do even when they were so far apart. She couldn't wait until her eighteenth birthday.

Slumping back to the bathroom, she hopped into the shower. All the while trying to figure out how she was going to ruin her father's meeting this Saturday.

***~O~***

**Okay so super long chapter :) have you guys figured out what kind of meeting Lovina will be going on? If you have, congrats to you my friend! Thanks for all of the reviews, I love getting feedback from you guys. I will update sometime at the end of this week, I'll be pretty busy with pre-season for Varsity swimming stuff, so the following chapters will most likely be longer. By mein readers! **


	11. Chapter 10

***Le sigh* Bonjour everyone! Oh how I've missed writing, I have just been so busy lately! Okay so before I say anything, I wanted to let you guys know that I've started another story. It's a Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood fanfic, so if you like my style of writing and FMA (Fullmetal Alchemist), then by all means stop by and take a peek! Moving onwards; I have changed the updates unfortunately to every Friday. This is because of my busy schedule with swimming, summer ending, and school coming up *cries in corner*…but to make my dearies happy, here's the next chapter! :3**

***~O~***

The week flew by and before Lovina knew it, it was already the day before she was supposed to attend the meeting for her father. She was only going to the damn thing to get him off of her ass. Her Papa infuriated her so much; she refused to be his owl after the meeting tomorrow. And if he thought that she was going to show up to this 'meeting' acting proper or with manners, then he had another thing coming. His business made her feel sick. He was a con-artist and thrived off of other people's misery and money. She would show up, get whatever needs to be done, and then she wouldn't come close to another mafia family again.

Groaning, Lovina rested her head on the wooden surface that looked like a paper-volcano had exploded everywhere.

Lovina sat slumped at her desk daydreaming as she desperately tried to get some of her holiday homework done. The stupid math potato bastard gave her class an ass-load of papers and equations to do. Frankly it was pissing her off just by looking at all of the variables and numbers. Dizzy enough to make her fall asleep...which she did, several times. This was actually her fifth attempt at 'beginning' her trig homework.

Yawning, Lovina stretched her arms and swiveled in her chair. It was the first day of Christmas vacation and she was stuck inside cleaning her dorm and doing essays on a Friday. She felt like chucking the papers at Francis would probably put her in a better mood, but then again; he would probably like the pain. That and his little minions would be with him, one of them of course being Antonio.

'_So much for a 'holly jolly' break from school_.' Lovina mused to herself in pity and disgust. She had to admit though; she was sort of getting a break from something.

Ever since the run-in with Antonio just last week, Lovina had become cranky and miserable. She felt so guilty, so sad that she had forgotten about her only true friend. When she was younger, there was always a little Spanish boy who would come by their villa and play with her every summer. She promised to herself back then to not forget, to remember the fun times they had together laughing and smiling, running around and playing stupid kid games. But as they grew up, the visits dwindled and after a while, Antonio and his family didn't come by anymore.

Antonio himself started to distance from her after what happened in the woods. She felt so stupid for accusing him of taking advantage of her like that. Lovina hadn't thought of it as being rude at the time, she was too caught up in his eyes. His emerald eyes were the only things that told the truth when compared to his body actions.

Lovina could tell that he was hurting whenever he tried to get her attention in earlier months just by looking into his eyes. She would just brush it off and ignore him, afraid to give in to those emerald pools that she could fall deep into for days on end. And that laugh that managed to send waves of uncertainty throughout her core was gone.

Not being able to see him or talk to him dug a hole in her chest, leaving her feeling lonely somehow. It wasn't like they were close friends or anything during the past couple months, but it made her feel like a coward, a wimp. Lovina couldn't rap her mind over the fact that she was indeed falling very hard for Antonio. She couldn't understand that just by looking at someone, and talking to them, could sway your emotions so much.

Though talking with Antonio was what confused her most. It was like drinking a cold glass of lemonade on a hot Italian summer; refreshing and sweet. These strange feelings made her stay up at night, made her look at things differently, see people differently. But the sly smirks and jokes he would throw at her were gone; she was left to wallow in self pity. Alone.

She did try a couple times to go and start a conversation, but he was always surrounded by laughing friends or his fan club. The damn girls in Toronto would probably snipe the first woman to make a pass at him. Not being able to tell him how she felt, how he made her feel, was like torture. But she also knew when she was thinking too well of herself. How could a person like him end up with a person like her? It was as simple as the math homework on her desk; impossible to figure out.

She was kidding herself thinking that Antonio could have feelings for her. Antonio; the one who was known as the womanizer. Antonio; the one she learned to admire and end up falling for. He was the one who was kind and warm towards her even when everyone else was busying themselves with her sister. He was too good for her and she just had to deal with it. He would probably want a girl like her sister anyways. He wouldn't want a depressed, uncertain girl that was self-conscious and nervous.

They always preferred Feli instead of her.

Yawning, Lovina glanced to her clock again that was perched on her side table. She had almost forgotten something important. She glared at the time, it was noon and she had promised Nora that she would meet her in the east courtyard at twelve thirty. She couldn't manage to be late….God if she was late. The small Norwegian would probably stalk her down and mess around with some of that weird voodoo shit.

Lovina made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth, not even bothering to shower; it's not like she had anyone to impress. She cringed slightly at the cold tile under her bare feet as she shut the door.

* * *

Lovina was cuddled in her warm winter coat and grumbling complaints as she walked through the east courtyard. Winter mornings were the worst, the air was so chilly and crisp it was almost hard to breathe. The winters in Canada weren't what she had expected; she didn't know it could get this cold. Heck, she was basically walking on ice trying to look for Nora.

Catching a glimpse of a tall spiky haired blonde caught Lovina's attention as she rounded the water fountain in the middle of the courtyard garden. She walked slowly; knowing that it was the Dane bastard that bothered Nora all the time. Plus she didn't want the noise of her boots crunching in the snow to give away her spot as she snuck up closer to scare him. Nora's voice was what stopped her 'creeping'; she sounded sad and nervous compared to her usual monotone mood.

Lovina backed up a little, but made sure to stay close by incase Mathias tried to do anything. Men being men, or in this case; boys being boys, Lovina refused to trust them. She craned her neck in order to listen better.

"Mathias…I'm still not sure if they're ready…." Lovina made out Nora's muffled voice. The two were sitting on a bench resting in front of the frozen water fountain.

"What d'ya mean? They can handle it! Com'on Nor; we've all been together for ages!" and that was definitely Mathias' annoying shout of a voice.

"That's exactly why I'm nervous! We're all so close…I feel like it would ruin everything." Nora fidgeted with her coat sleeve while Mathias took a deep breath and rumpled his hair.

"I think they already have a clue with what's goin' on, so it probably won't be that much of'a shock." he chuckled lightly as Nora stared down at her boots, pale blonde hair falling out of her clip, "Besides, if all else fails; you'll still have me!" Lovina heard a loud smack, which she gathered was from Nora's hand to the back of Mathias' head.

"And it's not like we're the only ones with the secrets ya know," Mathias continued, rubbing his head, "it's so obvious that Tino and Berwald are gettin' some." Nora raised her hand again with a stink eye but then dropped it.

Huffing, Nora spoke up, "I know, but I don't think anyone expected for us to have something, especially Emil-"

"-So what?" Nora looked shocked as she glanced up to Mathias who was smiling down at her, "Who cares what other people think? As long as we're tha' ones who're happy, then that's all that matters."

Nora pouted, "And I'm usually the one to be mature…" Mathias just smiled wider.

Something grabbed his attention as Lovina heard a phone vibrate, Mathias grunted "Lort! Hvad er klokken?"

Nora looked confused, "Its a quarter after twelve..." Mathias grumbled something else in Danish before he stood up.

"Sorry, I'm late for work." He bent down and pecked the top of Nora's head then started to trot away, "Don't worry; we'll tell 'em together at dinner tonight!"

Lovina had had enough of watching the soap opera go down before her eyes, so she got up and started to walk over to Nora on the other side of the fountain. She was freezing her ass off just to watch them get all mooshy with eachother? She should have been late. Making her way over to the bench, she noticed that Nora was blushing.

"Oi, Nora!" Lovina shouted next to the bench. The blonde jumped a mile, she was too busy with watching her boyfriend strut away to notice that Lovina had been standing next to her for a good minute.

"Hva faen!? Hvor kommer du fra?" Nora shouted as she recovered, little white clouds forming from her mouth as she tried to regain her breath.

"Oh no, don't give me any of your Norwegian crap! Spill it!" Lovina stood with her arms crossed in front of the bench.

Nora groaned rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Well I was going to tell you anyway, that's why I wanted you to come."

Lovina's eye twitched; so she had crouched in the fucking snow for nothing?

"Dammit! I was basically lying in the snow trying to hear you guys and all I had to do was walk up?"

Nora glanced up with a not-so-surprised-your-so-stupid look, "You were spying in the snow?" she started to laugh, clutching her sides.

"Hey! The snow is fucking cold for someone who doesn't role around in it all damn day!"

"Sorry," Nora took a shaky breath from laughing, "as you probably gathered; Mathias and I started dating as of last week."

Lovina was kind of hurt that her friend hadn't told her earlier, "Well congrats, you'll have wonderful spiky haired snow babies together," she growled and slumped down onto the slightly wet bench next to Nora. Was she not worth being told? Granted, the two have only known each other since September, but she considered them as close friends.

Nora scowled watching Lovina prop her head between her hands that rested on her knees, "What's got you in a prissy mood?"

Lovina scoffed, "Oh the usual; I'm drowned in homework, I have to go to that meeting tomorrow that I was talking about, my sister's dating Ludwig and to top it all off," she turned to Nora making a face, "the tomato bastard is avoiding me."

"Well I'm busy with homework too, I have to deal with telling my closest friends and family that I'm dating Mathias, Emil won't get off my ass and now I have to deal with you complaining." Nora listed of her what's-pissing-you-off-today list that they went through daily with her usual boring tone. But Lovina saw something slowly register in her eyes after a minute.

"Wait, isn't it a good thing that Antonio is ignoring you?" Nora pointed and stared into Lovina's eyes with blank blue irises.

Lovina flushed a bit, "Well yes and no." she looked down quickly forgetting that she mentioned him in her rant.

Nora's eyes twinkled a bit while she swung her head back with her eyes closed, feeling the snow fall onto her face, "I know what your problem is." Lovina peeked up to Nora who was looking pretty damn smug.

"Oh yeah smart ass? Enlighten me." Nora smirked.

Still with her eyes closed, she began her analogy, "Because of you wanting to be more like your sister, you have grown on the thought that everyone hates you. Because of this, you don't think you're worth anyone's time, especially the tomato bastard's. With this in mind, because of your growing affection towards the stupid Spaniard, you lashed out irrationally and ended up chasing him away." She opened her eyes and peeked over to a flustered Italian.

"What the fuck?! You just used your damn voodoo magic _didn't _you witch-brain?" Lovina seethed and Nora just smiled.

"I guess that answers my questions," Nora jumped up from the bench and stretched her arms, "Now all you have to do is answer your own."

"Oh? And how do you suppose I do that?"

Nora smirked, "Well first off, stop feeling sorry for yourself," she yawned and then pointed behind Lovina, "your second step starts with a certain someone who is closer than you think."

Eyebrows furrowing, Lovina snorted and turned to look behind her. There, sitting on one of the many benches in the courtyard, sat a familiar bright eyed Spaniard.

***~O~***

Heart nearly pounding out of her chest, Lovina sat there staring at Antonio as he strummed a guitar not even twenty-five yards away. Spinning around to confront Nora and her sly remark, she wasn't surprised when she just found and empty seat. That damn Norwegian, she probably knew Antonio would be here, and that's why she wanted Lovina there at an odd time. Mentally cursing Nora, Lovina took a deep breath and managed to turn back around to see if it wasn't just a mind game.

But low and behold, her brain didn't want to cooperate with her in the freezing Canadian afternoon. Antonio was still sitting there, his guitar resting on his crossed legs, looking all the more like a true Spaniard. She felt her face heat up as she saw his eyes open from being closed; she immediately jumped up and turned in the opposite direction to leave. Typical Lovina; running away when faced with a challenge.

The only problem was that there was nowhere to run _to_. She guessed Nora had this whole thing planned out because there was only one exit. And it rested right behind the guitar strumming bastard. As Lovina internally freaked out, she realized that Antonio had once again closed his eyes while he began a new song.

Smirking to herself, Lovina figured that if she quietly sneaked past him, he wouldn't notice. She really wasn't in the mood for talking, especially with him. Even though her heart desperately wanted to, she wasn't dressed properly and she looked like hell had smacked her in the face because of all the homework she had been fighting through. She would make sure to thank Ludwig for his father's homework packet of doom they got just before the bell rang to leave.

Ninja skills kicking in, Lovina quietly tiptoed closer to the exit. Her eyes never leaving Antonio as he sat comfortably playing is guitar. God, if anything were to give her away, it would probably end up being her heart that was beating as if it were running a marathon. She was able to make it halfway towards the exit arch that screamed 'just run!' in Lovina's head. She was almost to Antonio's bench without him noticing anything; her confidence was growing with every tiptoe that she took.

Unfortunately for Lovina, luck never did like to side with her. Ever.

"Hola Lina," Lovina heard her old nickname he used to call her ring in her ears as she was just about to pass him by. Freezing up like a rock, she immediately felt her blush return as she welcomed the Spanish accent to toy with the butterflies in her stomach. "What are you doing on a cold day like today?"

Lovina swallowed as she straightened up and turned to face Antonio. His eyes were automatically drawn to hers as she slowly spun around, making her face even hotter than it was. Why was she getting so nervous? She had just talked to him not even a week ago.

"Salve," Lovina greeted him quietly. She didn't dare look into his eyes; she would just fall apart. She would break the wall that she had started to build around herself. Though she wanted him to break that wall deep down; she was scared. And being scared only made her mad at herself for feeling defeat.

"Are you cold?" his guitar was still in his lap as he drummed his fingers on the faded wood.

"No, I'm fine." She responded quickly; she was actually burning, no thanks to him. Why did he have to show up at all the wrong moments? She was just starting to figure out what to do with him and he just busts through without even knowing how much he changes things. Lovina stood there, fidgeting with the hem of her coat, still refusing to look into his eyes.

He smiled, "Why don't you join me?" he patted the empty space on the brown bench next to him. Oh how she missed that smile, it made her feel oddly warm and safe. Not wanting to be rude twice over, she nodded numbly and briskly walked over to the bench. She sat down as far she could away from the smiling Spaniard as he picked at his guitar and chuckled.

"For a minute there I thought you'd say no," he set his instrument down and yawned. Rubbing the back of his neck, he smiled and rested back on the bench faced towards her. "So you have remembered, is that why you've been ignoring me?"

Lovina's breath hitched, she wasn't trying to ignore him; she wanted to talk to him so badly. That's all she wanted to do for the past week, and now here she was with the opportunity, and she was messing it all up. She wondered if he was so dense that he couldn't figure out what she was obviously feeling, or it was Loivna herself sending the wrong signals?

"I-I'm not trying to ignore you…" she talked in almost a whisper. God she hated how he made her feel so uncertain of herself.

"Oh? Then what do you call it?"

Lovina could tell that the conversation they were having had turned serious. This meant that she needed to smack some self confidence into herself in order to talk with him. She took a deep breath and turned her eyes to meet his.

"I was just nervous," she continued to fumble with her hands, "I was a coward and should have told you that I remembered everything. But I…I couldn't find myself to do it." She hated how his cheeky smile and deep eyes made her spill out what she thought whenever she was with him.

His eyes weren't sad to Lovina's surprise. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but they seemed to burn with something she had never seen in them before. Something that she had never seen pointed towards her.

"Why not?" he was now faced fully towards her and listening carefully. His tanned skin looked so warm compared to the icy snow that was surrounding them. She felt her blush rise to her ears as she tried to find what to say.

"Because you were always with your friends or surrounded by girls…" she tucked a loose strand of chestnut brown hair back behind her ear. "But I did try to talk to you."

He smiled warmly, "But you didn't tell me," He poked her arm leaving a burning sensation tingle in response to his touch, "you know, I think I might have you figured out." Lovina was confused, _he_ had _her_ figured out? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Why did he want her figured out in the first place? Antonio saw her puzzled face and just laughed.

"When we were younger, you always used to smile," he crossed his arms behind his head and rested his head back to close his eyes. "You were always so happy and full of energy. Now me on the other hand, I was quiet and shy." He peeked his eye open to look at Lovina to check if she was still there. She was, blush, pout and all.

Smiling, he continued, "Weird right? Anyways, you would run up to me with the biggest smile on your tiny face and drag me to 'wherever Lina wanted to go that day'" she felt her curl bouncing in embarrassment, why was he reminiscing? "The whole time, we would be singing and laughing or playing games. That's the only time I would have fun; my padre was always busy with business and mother had her dancing career…" his eyes opened and peered down to Lovina.

"That's why when I saw you on the plane, I had the weird feeling that I knew you from somewhere," he brought his hands from around his back to his lap. "So I decided to see if I was right. I would talk to you, and see if there was that spark that we had when we were younger. But it didn't happen, and you didn't smile anymore. So I resorted to calling your name; and you immediately reacted which reinforced what I thought." He finished with a weary chuckle.

"So you had forgotten too?" Lovina piped up, still playing with her gloved hands.

Antonio noticed her fidgeting, "No, I didn't forget," he reached over and broke her hands apart. "You just changed, and I didn't recognize you because you always have a frown on. That and you have quite the vocabulary for such a tiny chica." She made a face and pulled her hands back.

Lovina didn't know what to think, what was she supposed to do now?

Flustered, she began to get up from the bench, "I have to get b-back," dammit she stuttered, how stupid. Antonio smiled and got up as well, his emerald eyes burning with the unknown emotion Lovina couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Si, let me walk you back." He reached down to grab his faded guitar with a little bounce in his step. Lovina couldn't refuse, especially when they were now on fair grounds. It was unlike her, to be understanding and nice.

She wasn't sure, maybe it was just a thought. But she had a feeling like the damn tomato bastard was bringing something out of her that had been long locked away.

***~O~***

**Alrighty! I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter with Lovi and Antonio getting their moosh on~ I will be updating next Friday like I said earlier, please don't be mad! I'm just really busy now that I have Varsity swimming and school :( But I will make sure to make the next chapter when Lovi goes to her 'meeting' :3 if you've figured it out high fives to you! *energetically high fives you*. Make sure to check out my new FMA story 'The Next Generation: Book One'. Love you all and thanks for the reviews, you guys are so awesome! Keep 'em coming! Sayonara~**

**Translations: **

Lort! Hvad er klokken? - shit! What time is it? (Danish)

Hva faen!? Hvor kommer du fra? - what the hell!? Where did you come from? (Norwegian)

Salve - hello (Italian)


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I apologize for not updating in a while, I've had a lot of things happen to me in these past couple of months that had my mind sidetracked. But fear not, I will now be able to update consistently with ease so please don't give up on reading and following this story :) Love you all and I have special thanks to my two close friends that pushed me to the edge in order for this update to happen~**

***~O~***

Gripping the strap to her purse, Lovina made her way down the busy streets of the small, grey Canadian town. It seemed to always be grey there. Even when it wasn't snowing, the looming clouds seemed to follow her everywhere. She didn't mind it though; it was obviously better than being cooped up in her dorm room with Mattie and Bella. The blondes were probably sprawled on the couch watching movies with hot chocolate while she had to run errands for her miserable excuse for a father. Although she didn't mind the movies or warm drinks, it was the people that bothered her. Bella and Mattie were nice, sure, but they were also _very_ annoying. As everyone seemed to be in the eyes of the high-tempered Italian.

"God dammit…he said it would be easy to find," she grumbled under her breath as she peeked into the window of yet _another_ Italian restaurant. For fucks sake, how many did there have to be?! It was bad enough she had already passed at least five china towns.

If they weren't going to make sense when they were trying to talk to you, then they might as well hitch the next fucking flight back to China. God she was losing her thought…plus she was at least ten minutes late; not a very good start.

Loosening the scarf wrapped warmly around her neck, she peered down at the tiny piece of notebook paper. She had been in such a rush to get off the phone with her Papa that she didn't realize she was butchering her own foreign tongue.

Finally figuring out that she was supposed to be in a total different district of the town square, Lovina had already knocked over a biker, yelled at a mailman and conveniently told a waiter exactly where he could shove his precious career. The people lived there for the love of God, and they couldn't even give her directions?

She should have just been walking around with a sign that said, "Talk to me, and I'll castrate you" as she made her way around one of the many corners in the Canadian town. And she was glad at least, that no one interrupted her tiny sense of accomplishment when she finally found the damned restaurant.

Shoving the piece of paper into the depths of her maroon coach bag, Lovina quickly fixed her hair that rested down for a change, and gave herself a tiny little pat on her cheeks. She could do this. She was the daughter of a fucking mafia family (to her obvious dismay) she could pull off; it was only a simple business meeting after all.

She wasn't going to falter from her path; to wipe her father's mafia business clean from her life. She was turning eighteen next year and despite the warmth of her old Italian village, she wanted to start fresh and anew. No worries, nothing to get hung up on. Lovina wanted to get the next year of school under her belt and then she'd be off on her own.

Pushing the door to the restaurant open, she was greeted with a tiny bell chime that could hardly be heard over the hustle and bustle of the traditional little nook. She was immediately accompanied with the mouthwatering smell of fresh basil and the waft of different sauces enticing her already rumbling stomach. It reminded her of back home…when Nonno would make his marinara sauce on Sunday mornings after mass. They would all sit at a large table and eat dinner together.

Even though their dinner's consisted of Feli's never-ending stories, she was content in the thought of her comfortable Italian village.

"…Miss?"

Lovina blinked away the warm sun and fresh air to refocus on a middle aged man who was trying to get her attention from behind the bar.

"Do you have a reservation?" the graying man continued, giving way to a raspy chuckle. The Italian felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Ah…si," she walked forward to the man and pursed her lips, "Vargas..?" she looked around while the man shuffled through the sign in booklet. It was obviously a harsh take on of an actual Italian restaurant. The sound of Crosby's trademark bass-baritone voice made her falter, he wasn't even Italian! She much rather enjoyed the crisp breezes that ran through her village's outdoor cafes, the clear and rich voice of street performers brought the petite brunette amusement.

"Vargas…" the man perched a tiny pair of reading glasses onto the bridge of his nose, trailing an aged finger down the page. "…ah there you are! You're a bit late but the table is ready nonetheless," he smiled warmly before shutting the book to walk around the bar.

Nodding, Lovina followed behind him, glancing to the couples around them as they walked. They all looked so carefree and natural, the way the girls would laugh at ease while the men aimed to please, casting wry smiles and enchanting jokes.

Wait.

They _all_ looked carefree and natural…Why were there only fucking couples in here? Her stomach started to feel light and she had the sense as if something wasn't quite right…

"Here we are." the man stood back and motioned to the tiny table covered in a tan cloth. The Italian's hazel eyes widened in a breathless shock as she took in what was in front of her.

Two seats and two plates; two wine glasses and…two pairs of eyes watching her.

Two very green, very soon-to-be dead eyes.

"W-What the hell?" Lovina had finally found her voice, only to harshly scream-whisper at the bubbly Spaniard sitting at his leisure in one of the two chairs. The host blinked and stepped forward, a shadow of concern washing over him.

"Is there something wrong with-…"

"No we're bueno." Antonio had the audacity to answer for her! Who the fuck did this guy think he was?! Strolling in and stealing the chair of her father's potential business partner (that he'd soon rip off eventually). The host only nodded, set down the menus gingerly and on his way back, shot Lovina an encouraging smile.

The Italian on the other hand was fuming; her arms were folded and there was a quiet tapping sound from her flats.

"Care to explain bastard?" she prodded, her pout deepening when she caught Antonio spreading the tan napkin-cloth over his lap. There was something different about him, Lovina noticed. His appearance wasn't the usual I'm-still-in-dream-land daze, but relaxed and clearly aware of what he was doing. He was dressed pretty nicely too, she mused to herself as she decided to plop into the adjacent chair to the smiling Spaniard; causing her heart to flutter unfairly.

And what the hell was with these chairs?!

They weren't the traditional across the table chairs, no, she guessed the couples wanted to be hip-to-hip twenty-four seven, so that's why she was currently sitting a breath away from Antonio. Antonio, who was looking through the menu below him on the table.

"And what do you want me to explain~?" he hummed, raking his emerald's over the appetizers, "I heard they have the yummiest dip- ay! Lovi…It's not polite to harass your date amor." He scolded, prying her thin fingers from his ear, his lazy smirk ever present.

"Well I wouldn't have to-wait…" Lovina's nose scrunched faintly.

_Date. _

"A date?" she straightened in confusion, her mouth parting, suddenly feeling dry and she definitely knew the pounding in her head wasn't the music. Lovina felt as if everything around her was darkened like in one of those over-dramatic romance movies where only the couple was shown in the shot, completely at ease…and looking ten times better than what her reality was.

"Mhm…a date," Antonio simply repeated, tilting his head at her clueless expression, his dark curls bobbing over to the side in perfect rumple, his eyes glimmering happily, his teeth-and oh _dios_ she _wasn't_ staring at him. Nope.

"E-Excuse me..." Lovina stood suddenly, the wine glasses tinkling in response to her harsh tread to the ladies' room. She earned a couple stray glances slipping into the bathroom, leaving a dumbfounded Spaniard blinking in her wake.

"W-What…" making a B-line to the nearest stall, "the…" ripping out her cellphone, she pressed her Papa's speed dial, "FUCK?" she was instantly sent to voicemail. Her father never had his phone off. Never. Which meant…he knew what was going on. He knew. And he knew she'd call in protest.

"Fucking ass-" the next couple of minutes were spent in the stall verbally cursing her Papa, The Italian didn't even notice the dozen or so feet shuffling out of the bathroom once her shouting started, resulting in her phone being chucked across the bathroom. Cracking, falling and crumpling to the ground, she heaved a hesitant sigh, huffing from her tirade.

It wasn't the worst she'd had.

Clenching her teeth, Lovina turned to look at the mirror. She hadn't messed her outfit up, and her hair was still decent looking. Her face on the other hand, was that horrid pink. She couldn't shake the annoying flush; it was always there, always mocking her. As if it was telling her emotions for everyone to see.

Her hazel eyes could have sent anyone reeling away; distressed and pissed off…why was she like this? It wasn't fair. She wished she could smile and laugh like her sister, but that wasn't who she was. Lovina was the grumpy half, the agitated, frustrating and annoying other sister. And she didn't give a damn what other's thought, she truthfully didn't. What she did worry about though, was the opinion of a certain someone…a someone who was probably very confused, and who needed to be apologized to…

…maybe.

Straitening, she tried to calm down, taking a couple deep breaths and waving her face. It helped with her blush kind of, she was only faintly red now. Hey, it was a fucking improvement.

Crossing over to the door, Lovina quirked her pout, as if contemplating if she should even walk out. But…her body was again against what she was thinking and had already walked out of the bathroom. She paid no attention to the others watching her. The eyes soon drifted back to their own business as she took her seat back at her table.

Lovina could feel the other's eyes on her as she looked down to pick up the menu…which was no longer there. Upon hearing a tiny cough, she turned her annoyed glance to the owner.

"Ah…" Antonio smiled once he caught her eyes; her hand gripped her sleeve to control the uneasiness of her damned stomach. This wasn't fare to him, "I ordered while you were…in the ladies room," he added softly. He acted as if her scene meant nothing.

Either he knew she didn't want to be here…or he thought she really had to take a shit. Great.

"Oh," Lovina blinked, recovering from her thoughts, "eh-grazie…" mumbling, she settled back into her chair.

This…was going to be a long night.

***~O~***

**Ahhhh don't kill me XD I wanted to dedicate their date to a chapter, so….please hang on my loves! It won't take as long as the last update. TRUST ME. I was literally rolling around in my fake grave wondering if you guys thought I gave up on this. Don't fret, I was just VERY busy. Anyways, until next time~**


	13. Chapter 12

**Don't hate me! ;A; updates will be faster now that school is out and my junior year is over...which basically means no homework and more writing time QuQ **

***~O~***

"So..."

The echo of Lovina slurping her straw broke Antonio off before he could even have a mid-sentence.

They were sitting at their cramped-as-fuck table with empty plates and crinkled napkins. She had settled into her seat more comfortably, and ordered the most expensive thing on the menu. Why? Because Antonio seemed like he was well endowed in the money department. Also, he was a bastard. A big bastard. A bastard that had help from both her father and his own to set up their date.

Fucking seriously?

"If you're trying to make small talk, just don't." The room seemed to drop ten degrees as Antonio shifted in his chair. Good, she was making him uncomfortable. That's what you get for tricking a Vargas you dramatic, scheming, air headed...seriously the list could go on but she had neither the time to think about it nor the patience to be on a fucking date that wasn't a date.

I mean, the least he could have done was ask her normally; she could have made up a stupid excuse and then at the last minute accept. It wasn't like she wanted to eat fake Italian food and listen to fake Italian music. She just chose to since it was Antonio. And for God-knows-why reason, she had developed feelings for this stupid ass.

"Lovi...listen, I'm sorry I didn't ask-"

"Oh you're sorry now? Well, grazie Antonio." She set the cup of lemonade onto her coaster, watching the ice cubes bob up and down with folded arms. She could hear him exhale tiredly, and set the napkin sailor hat he was trying to make on the table.

"I didn't have a choice."

Lovina made an effort to glance up at his sudden remark. "Didn't have a choice?" she blinked at the lame excuse, Antonio was defiantly not ranking any points. Everyone had a choice, whether it was stupid as fuck or not was their problem. In this case, Antonio fit the bill of stupid fuckery that possessed people to do shit that made no sense.

It faintly reminded her of the time when Feliciana tried to find Atlantis in their tub when they were ten.

Yup it made sense now; they were on the same wavelength of stupid. Maybe that's why they got along so well.

Antonio nodded, sitting back into his chair as well, "You see...when I try to talk to you, you make it," Lovina could practically see the wheels spinning in Antonio's head as he tried to think of a way (a smart way) to describe her. "...difficult." He pursed his lips and suddenly smiled, making Lovina forget for a moment where exactly they were. "Plus you get this cute little pout and your face gets all red, kind of like how it is right now, and then you-"

"Alright! God damn it Antonio get on with it already!" She was surprised she hadn't fizzled to a crisp with how hot her face was.

It meant she had good blood circulation damn you!

His eyes sparkled, grinning cheekily, "Lovina it's not nice to swear," she was surprised he kept trying to tame her. "And you can't tell me that you don't avoid me, or disagree with everything I say corazon."

Lovina felt the familiar shudder roll up her spine as his accent rolled into Spanish, "I-I do not." She protested feebly, throwing in a scowl.

"Do to~."

"No I don't!"

"Ah but you're doing it right now pequeño."

Lovina hated the smug little smirk Antonio had plastered on, as if he'd proven a point or something. Yet she couldn't control the annoying tremor of her heart every time their eyes met. She hated him, but she loved him. It was so confusing she felt like she could rip her hair out, but she knew that it was inevitable the way they both felt.

"One time.." Lovina mumbled quietly, fidgeting with her thumbs.

"Plus eighty-seven more."

Her bottom lip jutted out defiantly, "Are you trying to prove a point bastard?" She thrummed her fingers against the cool tile of their table, trying to distract herself from what she was actually thinking about. They'd been through so much together to not be friends...but why did she always feel this underlying detachment whenever she was with him?

"Si, and no." Antonio stated simply, leaning over the table to rest his chin in his upturned fists. His hands looked so strong and calloused, yet when he'd accidentally brush past her to grab something in the classroom, they were warm and somehow comforting. "I know you like me Lovina. It's written all over you're cute little face, and before you yell at me or hit me, let me just say, that I will not bother you anymore."

Lovina felt her eyebrow twitch in enough annoyance to kill a cow. "E-Excuse me?" What the hell else was she supposed to say? Well I'm glad we've come to agree on something. Fuck no! First off, that would prove her to be wrong. And she was never wrong. Second, the bastard just up and came out about how she liked him? That cocky son of a-

"I will not bother you anymore because if you want to see me, then it's your turn to do the bothering." Antonio returned to sit back in his chair, glowing as if he'd found the biggest tomato in the world.

_I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him... _

"Come again meat brain?" She didn't feel like holding back on the venom laced in her hiss.

Antonio's eyebrows raised unamused, "Well for starters, I've had my work cut out for me with trying to court you." Lovina felt the annoying tingly sensation that seemed to sneak up on her when Antonio spoke about them. "And to tell you the truth, if I were a normal guy, I'd probably hitch a ride to the next city." he blinked slowly, tilting his head.

"Normal guy?" was there such a definition? All men were egotistical slobs who only cared for themselves and their dicks.

Antonio nodded, his lips curling upwards mischievously, "Si, but as you can see, I'm not normal. I'm still here, and I'm still trying to be with you." Lovina shifted, oh how the tables turn. Damn karma. "I'm going to make you confess, Lovina Roma Vargas."

For once in her life, Lovina was speechless.

Antonio just winked and stood from the table, setting down the appropriate currency. "Come and get me."


End file.
